Living In Mobius (New Version)
by AvengerPinkKunoichi
Summary: Jennifer Jane Anderson is an orphan gifted with ancient powers. The Powers could mean certain attraction to many villains of Mobius because of their dangerous capabilities. To prevent chaos, J.J. is forced to find safety within the Freedom Fighters and the four Clans of the Dragon Kingdom for her own sake.
1. The Powers

Chapter 1: The Powers

 _In the world of Mobius..._

After breaking ties with the Iron Dominion, the four ninja clans, Gossamer, Yagyu, Raiju and Shinobi parted ways and the Dragon Kingdom regained the peace they deserved. Also, the prophecised hero Ken Khan became the King of the Free People, protector and ruler of said land.

But one day, strange powers emerged from the Sun of Mobius and traveled all the way to a distant dimension. After that happened, a sacred and powerful sun pendant the Yagyu clan kept hidden, disappeared. Since that happened, the Free People felt desperate and nervous of losing the peace they already had.

...

In the conference room of the four clans, each clan leader and a pair of ninja guards reunited with the King to discuss the unexpected turn of events. Lately, they were as desperate as the Free People were.

"The Powers' seal has been broken, and we fear they might fall in dangerous hands like the tyrant Robotnik." Explained the Bride of Endless Reach.

"If something happens to the Free People, we'll be highly responsible!" Said a fearful Bride of Constant Vigil.

"We can't lose our people like we lost the Bride of Rich Nights!" Screamed the Lord of the Yagyu Clan. "We already broke ties with the Iron Dominion, we cannot surrender ourselves to a more powerful enemy!"

"Everybody, calm down!" Ken exclaimed, making the clan leaders stop talking. "I understand this is a major problem which can cause certain losses, but the Powers cannot break their seal unless they have chosen an user. The Powers are not able to control themselves without being manipulated."

"King..." The Bride of Endless Reach stood up from her seat. "...our sacred Web of Fate foretold the same thing. But we cannot foresee the being who has inherited them."

"If we don't want to lose what we've got, then we must look for the one responsible for this chaos and demand answers!" Said a serious Bride of the Conquering Storm, who punched the table with a strong fist.

"Interrogating a foreign being in a ruthless way is pointless." Replied Endless Reach. "We must act peacefully towards the being, otherwise fear and mistrust shall grow within the being, and we might not be able to protect it."

"I agree with the Gossamer Clan's Bride." Said the Lord of the Yagyu Clan. "We should not disturb the being's inner peace with our vast despair. What we should do is recover the physical form of the Powers."

Khan thought for a moment until he finally decided to act.

"I will look for the Chosen. The rest of you have a clan to attend. For now, protect the Free People from any threat."

"But King, if there is suspicious activity we might need reinforcements."

"Why would you? My Raiju Clan can overcome thousands of foes. They are mightier than anyone else."

"I understand your clan is all about strength, Conquering Storm..." Ken replied. "...but in a battle, intelligence and strategy are needed even more than strength. And I know of a team who knows how to solve a problem."

For a moment he thought of the Freedom Fighters and the girl he loved. He felt a bit sad because he didn't had the chance to earn her love. She once told him she'd give Sonic a second chance.

He breathed out. "You're dismissed."

The clan leaders and their respective guards left the conference room. He took some time to think, and afterwards walked out.

...

 _In Planet Earth..._

The skies turned cloudy and dark, almost as if there was a thunderstorm.

Thunders cracked, and a flash of lightning transported the Mobian King to Earth. His quest to find the chosen had begun.

Fortunately nobody saw him. The lightning storm was a distraction so people couldn't see him. He searched everywhere for the physical form of the Powers, a necklace, but of everything he had seen, he couldn't recognize it.

He passed by where a bakery shop took place. Amongst all the people inside the shop, Ken took his eyes on a girl. She was offering an old lady a sweet strawberry cupcake before thunders cracked and lightning flashed hard, scaring her. She looked through the glass window, but saw a strange shade instead of his own form.

"Miss, are you alright?" The old lady asked, but J. J., the girl, stood staring at the glass window.

"Yeah, it's all good." J. J. responded, turning to the old lady. "Well, if that's everything..."

Khan saw the shiny gold sun pendant worn around her neck. His eyes opened wide at the realization this girl was the chosen he was looking for.

"I have found you." Was all he said before he disappeared and the storm calmed down.

* * *

 _J.J.'s POV_

Long, boring hours passed until I was already done working at the bakery shop, and I've got to say, the customers were happy and delighted with my desserts. At least my baking lessons paid off!

It was around four o'clock in the afternoon, and the Sun started falling down in the sky. I could say it was shining immensely as I rode my bike all the way back home.

Suddenly... a shaky feeling caught me. I stopped my bike and got to my feet, wondering why the intense sunlight and the pure silence creeped me out.

Then... the ground started rumbling and shaking. That alerted me, so I did my only survival step...

...to run.

I didn't care about my bike or the cash I had in my backpack. All I cared for was my own life and the sun necklace I somehow found in my own house. The rumbling got so much stronger that the ground began to shatter and break apart.

I tried to run faster when I turned to see my bike already fell through the broken grounds. The ground kept tearing itself apart, and it was about to reach me, so I put more energy to my legs and ran as fast as I could.

But... unfortunately, my level of stamina was decreasing, making my legs feel heavy and ticklish. I had no choice but to scream...

"H-help me!"

No responses were heard. The ground below me began to break. But something rare happened.

When I stopped to catch my breath, the Sun shined even more than it should, then a strange, but hot, beam of light hit me hard in the chest, where my heart resided. That hit made me fall through the broken grounds, and I knew I was about to reach my end...

But... nothing happened.

I didn't felt the heat of the lava underneath the Earth. I didn't felt any bruises or injuries. Instead, I felt myself lying on a soft surface that slowly lifted me up like a magic carpet.

I couldn't see what it was as the strong hit made me black out.

...

I felt like in heaven when I woke up to a beautiful meadow. My eyes looked everywhere before I twitched my body. I felt every inch of me normally, so I sat up carefully. What did bothered me was the strong pain in my heart.

"Ow. Wha- what hit me?" I moaned.

"The Powers." Responded someone else.

My heart, despite its pain, began to race. I knew what that meant, so I focused my sight to whoever spoke.

I felt a bigger hand resting on my left shoulder. When I turned to see...

It was that character from the comics!

It was Monkey Khan!


	2. JJ In Another World!

Chapter 2: J. J. In Another World!

"The what?!" I exclaimed as my big eyes stared with surprise at the monkey character.

"The Powers. You have been chosen." He said with a serious composure.

"What powers? Wha- what does this all mean?! What the hell is this place?!"

Themonkey character paced towards me. "It's no use to panic. I can help you."

"No, no, no, no, no. This isn't right."

As I desperately looked around, the monkey just walked beside me.

"It's true. The Powers chose you, and your necklace is the sole proof of it."

"No..."

"And because of that, your fate will change."

"No... No! This is all... wrong!" I cried, already feeling distressed. "I was about to make my way back home, but some earthquake damaged the city and some thing almost made me die! But for some reason I'm in I don't know where and I need to go back! I can't miss a day working! My boss will kill me then!"

"There's no turning back anymore."

I felt tears burning my eyes. "Huh?!"

"Thanks to the location of the Powers, I was able to find you. When the disaster occurred, I had two choices. One was to let you fall into nothingness and let you die with the Powers. The other was to save your life and the existence of the Powers. I chose to let you live. But as a consequence, you can't go back to your world, or go back to your normal life anymore."

I stopped with my little desperation and thought...

 _"He sounds so innocent. Like, all of this is real and my destiny has changed. If he says there's no way I can return, then... That's it. I'm not turning back anymore. And besides, I'm alone, and I'm an orphan. I will set a new life with these guys."_

"Okay."

Ken gave me a surprised stare.

"I will follow you, Ken. What is my fate?"

His expression changed to a serious one. "That's a question that only the Gossamer Clan's Bride can answer."

"The Gossamer Clan's Bride?" I smiled. "Is she real too?"

"In this world, we all are, kid. Now, follow me."

Now I knew how this monkey guy saved my life. He was the one with the freaking floating cloud! He explained me everything that occurred when the grounds shook and shattered back on Earth. He had saved me from dying! With the freaking cloud!

I had to thank him for that. Nobody has ever saved my life like he did. I always saved myself without any kind of help, but back then things were pretty tough. But that was over. Now my destiny resided in Mobius, the new world of the obviously Mobian characters from the comic issues.

...

The floating cloud disappeared once we caught in sight a beautiful pagoda in the distance. It really looked like a Japanese pagoda. The only difference was that freaking Mobian spiders dressed in ninja suits came to stop us on our tracks! They freaking scared the living nerves out of me!

But something odd happened. One of them suddenly took his eyes on me and my necklace. He slowly came close to me. I took a few steps back, obviously scared of the creature.

"The Chosen." He said with a silent voice.

He and another of the spider ninjas wrapped their arms around mine, and kind of forced me to walk. Even if I wanted to protest, I just couldn't. I was so freaking scared of these guys. They looked like those awesome sketches in the comics, but in real life you would faint by just picking an eye on one of them.

They led me all the way into the pagoda. I took in the ugly smell of spider webbing and some smells I considered weird and disgusting. Like, the smell of stalactites in caves. It made me sneeze a little.

They softly let go of me, before their one and only ruler. I took steps back. THIS spider female did gave me the most horrible of creeps. It was so much that my body started to shiver and my breathings were pretty shaky too.

I felt a hand touching me. It was just Monkey Khan smiling at me. With just the confident look of his piercing blue eyes I felt calm... a little.

And the most horrible and scary thing I had ever seen happened. The spider female stretched her six arms. Just that almost made me faint off! But I stood strong, only with big, frightened eyes.

"The new Chosen has finally come forth. We are very relieved to see the Powers have not fallen in the wrong hands." She said. At least her mystical voice didn't scared me like her physical appearance did. And what she said confused me... a little.

I saw Khan tapping his hand with a tight fist and bowing before the spider queen.

"Yes, this is the foreign being the Powers have chosen." He said.

"I see."

The Bride's bloody red eyes stared immensely at me. Oh my goodness, she just became my worst nightmare!

"Chosen, may we recognize your name?"

My heart raced. _"Did she just asked for my name?"_

"Um. My name is..."

She slowly walked down the stairway of her throne. That also made me feel so frightened and nervous that it was hard for me to respond. I felt so scared I had to kneel down. My legs couldn't take it anymore.

"Jennifer..." She took a step forward, towards me. "Jane..." She took a few more steps. "A- Anderson. But some people call me J. J."

Now we were face to face. My heart couldn't hold on, so it raced a hundred times per minute. The Bride eyed every inch of me, until her eyes caught my necklace. I felt two of her six hands slipping over my shoulders, which made me flinch. Her bare hands felt a little cold to me.

"Have you been using the Powers?"

"Um... n-no. Not at all." I answered nervously.

"I found her in the middle of destruction." Khan spoke up for me. "She was about to fall to her death when I saved her life and the Powers."

The Bride nodded, turning back to me.

"I am the Bride of Endless Reach. You must not fear us, Chosen. Please, do follow us."

She and some of her spider ninja minions walked somewhere else. I stared at Ken with such a look. He gestured me to follow the Bride, and with a scared expression, I did.

...

"You are looking upon the Web of Fate, woven by our first Bride. Its strings tell us what is to come in the future - if you know how to read it." Endless Reach explained as we all entered a cave with a GINORMOUS spider web in there.

"Amazing. So, your Web of Fate sort of "predicted" this event?" I asked.

"That is correct. It should also foresee what is to come to your fate. If you allow us, we will consult it and see what it directs."

I nodded. "O- okay."

The Bride gently touched the mystical web's strings, and began "reading" them. I waited patiently to receive the prediction of my new future, but some sound caught my hearing senses. I also noticed Khan heard it too.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded. He held a staff tight in his arms, almost meaning it was the beginning of a fight.

"What was that?" I said.

Soon, the yells of the spider ninjas went from low to high. I felt an inch of fear growing within me.

"Don't feel scared. Stay here. I'll figure out what's happening." He said, summoned a floating cloud and went off.

"Honored Bride!" One of the spider ninjas called. "The Iron Dominion and the Dark Egg Legion have come forth! Permission to attack?"

I gasped at his words. "Dark Egg Legion? Iron Dominion?"

"She's after the Chosen." I heard the Bride say with almost a cold voice.

"Wait, _she_? Who's that "she"? Why is some girl coming after me?"

The Bride held me close. "Stay hidden. The Powers have not awakened within you yet, it could be dangerous if you ever face powerful foes such as the Iron Queen."

Yep. She said it. The freaking psycho lady, aka Iron Queen, or Regina Ferrum, the techno witch, was present, and was coming after me! I felt my heart bouncing up and down, thumping against my chest.

"But..."

The Bride and the spider ninjas ran out.

"It could be dangerous, but I will stand and fight, with or without these so-called Powers!"

I ran up and out of the cave we were in.

...

An entire army of Mobians with dark robes, mechs and guns surrounded the entire freaking place. On some hovering devices sat two humans that obviously were the bad guys. One of them was a bald psycho, and the other was the witch herself. Also, there was this female echidna who really looked dangerous as hell. She was leading the Mobian army, known as the D.E.L.

The spider ninjas, aided by Ken, stood to defend their clan. They had weapons ready to engage. Ken ignited his staff in lightning.

"Hmm..." The witch lady thought. "I can smell a familiar energy somewhere. I believe the Powers are closer than we imagined."

I gasped. She was talking about me.

The hovering devices touched the ground, and the two villains came out.

"May I help you, my Queen?" The bald guy, yeah, egg head's annyoing nephew, Snively, asked.

"Why thank you, Snively." The witch responded, heh, kindly. She held a large staff in her hand and raised it up, activating its powers. "Now, if you don't want to lose your clan, or possibly, your dearest Bride..." I groaned at that. SHE was the one who killed the Bride of the Yagyu Clan, Rich Nights! The witch slammed her staff into the ground, making a loud noise and a light show that freaked me out. "...REVEAL the form of the Chosen!"

I didn't knew if she did something to me, but... a strong pain struck me straight in my beating heart. I groaned and collapsed to the ground in pain. It was unbearable.

My yells and groans led the Iron Queen to easily find me. Yeah, I revealed myself, but I never expected something like that to happen.

I heard an evil chuckle. "Mree hee hee hee! Finally, the Chosen has come forth!" Her expression soon changed to one of sarcasm. "Oh, too bad you're in pain. The Powers are barely getting used to your weak body." She said with the coldest voice I had ever heard.

"Ah! Aah!" I screamed. The pain grew large in my heart, it made it skip a lot of beats.

The witch hovered her hand over my body.

"And I'm guessing you're not a Legionnaire. Hmm. You would have been my nice little bait."

"Stay away from her!"

With the corner of my eyes, I saw Ken facing the witch. The witch laughed.

"Ah, the King of the Free People. My one and only divine weapon. It's about time we finally see each other once again."

"Leave J. J. alone! She has done nothing to you!"

"Ugh! Ken..."

I tried to hold a hand forward, but my body felt so numb I felt like my mind was about to black out.

"J. J.?" The witch snickered and laugh. "HA! Pets like that kid shouldn't have names!"

"Well, I don't think you should call people "pets"." Said a too familiar voice.

My eyes picked up blurs of blue energy that defeated the Dark Egg Legionnaires in about a second or two. But that wasn't the only thing that happened. More Mobians came up to fight against Snively and the echidna, Lien-Da.

"I think that sounds kind of rude." Said the same voice.

The witch enraged, like, _hard_.

"What? No! NO! Resist, Dark Egg Legion! We cannot lose to some puny Freedom Fighters!" The witch yelled with desperation.

I wanted to look up and see the people who came to rescue me, but my pains didn't allowed me.

"Freedom... Fight... ah..."

And I blacked out.


	3. A Condition?

Chapter 3: A Condition?

After managing to defeat the D.E.L. and confronting the Iron Queen, the Freedom Fighters, consisting of Sonic, Sally, Tails and Nicole, escaped from the East along with Ken, and with J.J. in tow. She remained unconscious the whole time, they decided to send her to New Mobotropolis for medical attention.

...

A stethoscope was placed in the center of J.J.'s chest while she slept. Her heart was racing, and her chest was heaving.

The heroes made it right on time to the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital to help her recover. Dr. Horatio Quantin Quack was in charge of her care, and was currently checking on her heartbeat.

"Will she be okay, doc?" Sonic asked, he seemed worried about the new girl in town.

"Fortunately yes, but the bad news here is, she's got a potent condition we have never heard about."

Ken narrowed his eyes down to the floor, thinking.

"A potent condition?" Sally asked.

"I made some tests on her. Her body suffered weird alterations that affected her vital signs for minutes. Her heart nearly stopped when you brought her here. It's a relief she could survive with a full adrenaline dose. Otherwise we would've had to shock her so we could restore her vitals."

"Unbelievable. This is the second time she nearly dies." Ken commented.

"Well, if it wasn't for our help, things would've been worse for her." Tails added.

"Yes, I agree with you, young man. But next time, make sure you call before you burst into the hospital! Nowadays people have been protesting for immediate care and other things that really make my head itch of how stressed I've been!"

"Chillax, doc. Next time we'll make sure to leave a message." Sonic winked an eye.

Soon enough, their attention turned to J.J., who yelped at her painful chest. She lurched her chest upwards and started breathing heavily. Ken ran to her side to hold her down.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can't give her another dose! She had a full one last time!" Dr. Quack exclaimed.

"Well, can't you just help her?! She can't go forth with all this pain! Do something!"

Dr. Quack pointed a feathery finger at him. "Don't try to question me, young man! I do what I can! I'm a-!"

J.J. suddenly woke with a gasp and sat up. That was the moment when her pains faded. She panted as her heart throbbed in her chest.

"What happened? Where am I now?"

The heroes stood next to her. Sally comforted her the best way possible.

"It's okay. You were unconscious for a couple of hours, but you should be fine."

"I am. I don't know what happened, but I feel... different somehow." J.J. looked down at her hands after that.

Ken held her face nicely. "J.J., listen, things are not what you thought they are."

Dr. Quack chose to leave the room so the heroes could have a talk with her.

"The Powers are altering your body."

A green light covered her body for half a second. "I would say the Powers are being produced in her system. Right now the percentage is as little as 5 precent."

"Five percent?! With all that pain?! Does this mean it'll be worse if it reaches the full precentage?!" The human girl exclaimed.

"Unfortunately yes, but since you have been chosen, you should be able to manipulate and control the Powers."

"You sound so accurate. What are you?" She asked sarcastically.

"I am known as an Artificial Intelligence program, but you can call me Nicole. I also control the nanites that built this city. I believe your full name is Jennifer Jane Anderson?"

J.J. hugged Ken tight. "Aah! She's scaring me!" She cried.

Ken chuckled a bit.

"It's okay. Most people would freak out, but Nicole's been helping us for a pretty long time." Said Sonic. "She's been doing awesome all along."

Nicole chuckled. "Thanks, Sonic. I appreciate your positive feedback."

J.J. smiled a bit. The ambience turned to a warm and friendly one.

"Yeah, you all know my name, but you can call me J.J. for short. I'm, well, I've been teleported to this world thanks to mister Khan. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been here right now meeting you guys."

Ken bowed slightly. "You're welcome."

"My name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails for short."

"My name is Sally Alicia Acorn, and you can count on the Kingdom of Acorn if you need help."

J.J.'s eyes brightened. "You're a princess?" She smiled.

Sally nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, J.J."

"Likewise."

Suddenly, the heroes heard constant banging, and the door bursted open, revealing an irritated pink female hedgehog with a red dress, boots, and a huge hammer.

"Holy hammer!" J.J. exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog rammed at Sonic. "Where have you been all this time?! I've been so worried about you!"

J.J. blinked her eyes, showing a blank expression.

"Ahem!" Ken coughed.

Amy Rose looked over, noticing J.J. in the hospital bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. I was already awake."

Amy breathed out a puff of air. "Well, that's a relief. By the way, my name's Amy. Amy Rose."

"I'm J. J."

"Amy, it would be nice if you let her rest for a while. She's been out for hours, so she still needs some time to recover." Said Sally.

"Oh, that's not a problem, Your Highness. I feel better now, I would go out for a run."

"That's the thing!" Said Amy. "I don't think you should go."

The others turned their attention to her.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" J.J. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came because I thought Sonic was in danger. Turns out the Iron Queen is coming after someone!"

Ken tapped his fist on a wall. He had an angy look. "Her again. Probably she's after the Powers."

"Well, it seems the queenie doesn't give up too easily, huh."

"We should get the Chaotix in case we need backup. Our team is pretty small against a horde of Legionnaires." Said Tails.

"Maybe, but Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald up in Angel Island. Maybe we should contact the Secret Service instead."

"We'll fight them ourselves."

The others turned to Ken. "Huh?"

"We won't put anyone else at risk. And we can't let the Iron Queen get near J.J. She has the Powers in her blood, and they are meant to be protected."

"Mister Khan, I can't just sit here. I want to help too. You know, this whole thing has to do with me. There's no better way to melt the ice than with the water itself."

The Mobians blinked their eyes at her.

"It's a metaphor." J.J. explained shortly. "A human thing. Haven't you guys studied literature? It would fit you very well. You could be able to play with words and do things like what I just said."

That silence was interrupted by an explosion in the distance. The heroes quickly assembled and left the room, leaving only Amy to protect J.J.

"Keep an eye on her. This won't take long."

"Roger that, Sonic." Amy winked an eye, and a pink heart hovered above her head.

"Wait! I should help!"

"No!" Amy held her arms. "J.J., you have to stay down and rest."

"You can't tell me what to do! I choose for my own life!"

And so, J.J. ripped off her hospital robe, revealing her civilian working uniform, and decided to shorten it up.

She cut the jeans, transforming them into shorts, and ripped the sleeves and some of the bottom of the shirt. With a pair of scissors, she cut her straight hair into a wild, short hairstyle.

Amy's eyes couldn't blink.

"Um... J.J.?"

Opening a glass window, J.J. turned her eyes to the Mobian.

"Sorry, Amy, but I just have the urge to help. I believe my time is coming, and these Powers will be born anytime, so, why not helping out?"

She jumped out of the window, leaving Amy behind.

Just when she disappeared, Dr. Quack came in to check on her, but noticed she was gone, and alerted the entire hospital to look for her.

J.J.'s life sure was about to change in a very drastic way.


	4. War Has Just Begun!

Chapter 4: War Has Just Begun!

The Mobian public did nothing but panic. Legionnaires searched everywhere for the one wielder of the Powers. Of course, they were looking for me, but as they did so and as I desperately ran to find a place to hide, some parts of the city began being either destroyed or manipulated by Regina's Magitek. However, as the Freedom Fighters commenced a battle against the horde, Nicole repaired the damaged structures using nanites and also manipulated them back to her will in order to resist the Iron Queen's power.

The battle grew large every second as I ran. I could see multiple explosions and desperate little Mobians, but I could also see some action from the Freedom Fighters.

Sonic would usually spin dash at countless Legionnaires, sometimes even making combo attacks one right before the other. Sally relied on her skills to take them down. Despite not having superpowers, her every punch and kick were very powerful against the hooded enemies. Her every move was swift too. Sometimes Tails supported her whenever the enemies tried to counter attack.

"Take that!" Shouted a furious Amy as she swung her hammer at a Legionnaire before others came in, and got swung off as well. That big hammer of hers carried a bunch of super strength with every swing. It almost reminded me of Thor for some reason... only without the lightning.

Khan's lightning powers seemed to subdue the Legionnaires, go figure. The cowardly soldiers fled like ants in a maze when lightning struck on the ground near them. The monkey king then advanced to the ground to fight off some more oncoming Legionnaires.

I have to say, it was an all-out war between heroes and enemies. Funny thing, the amount of heroes was so little, but their united strength, agility and relentlessness made them become one.

I, in the other hand, was one of the handful of people who just kept on running away, but something in me made me turn to the opposite direction.

I felt a huge urge of asking for help, so I moved to the direction the battle took place, despite others telling me that it was unsafe. But just as I did so, a pair of hands that emerged from the ground held me... tightly.

The irony, right?

But I hated it!

"Mree hee hee hee!" The witch laughed as she suddenly shows up before my eyes. I swear, I seriously hated this witch to pieces.

I tried to catch my breath just as the huge hands squeezed it all out of my lungs. But all I felt was rage for the woman with the staff.

"Any last words, Chosen?"

The woman once again broke into cold laughter while the freaking hands squeezed me tighter! My vision was running blurry and my chest begged for oxygen as my heart wildly raced for so much compression.

Something snapped in the witch, though, as the squeezing eventually stopped to a certain degree. I tried to recover my vision to see, but it all just became worse. My head spun around and around before some missiles crushed the giant hands that held me, causing me to hit the ground and black out for a moment.

It didn't last long. The witch never managed to suffocate me THAT hard. My consciousness slowly returned as I started picking up all the oxygen my body lost. While my body processed it all, I heard constant arguing and some little loud explosions.

Then I felt a pair of warm, soft hands, picking me up bridal style.

That touch felt so good I almost fell asleep.

But time seemed to pass so quickly after the little drift off.

Someone had placed me on the ground when I woke up.

My sight took note of a cute skunk with icy blue eyes and combat suit. However, I couldn't exactly see the blue in his eyes, as he had some eye protectors that were exactly blue. But I knew who this guy was...

"You okay, mate?" Geoffrey St. John asked with his usual Australian-like accent.

If I could squeal at that time, I would.

"You're cute." My voice squeaked. I still felt a bit dizzy.

"You sure aren't from around here, are you?" He asked as he helped me up.

I simply shook my head.

"Well, these blokes aren't going to hold back." He said, staring at some part of the battlefield.

"What can I do to help?" I managed to ask. Finally.

Geoffrey gave me a serious look. "Start by helping yourself, mate. Go to the hospital. I'll cover your way there."

"I can't do that. I need to help my friends."

Another explosion surprised us, but also caught our attention. I cringed at how loud it sounded to my ears.

"Fine. Just do as I say and you'll be okay."

I nodded.

Despite my body's limitations, I used all my will to keep up with Geoffrey. I also hoped the Powers didn't bothered me, at least for a while.

We took a fast run, as fast as we could, avoiding laser beams from weapons from the Legionnaires as well as the Legionnaires themselves. The commander of the Secret Service would constantly be either firing a few missiles at them to keep them out of our way or start a weaponless combat against them. And he had so much skill.

But all I could do was stand there like a freaking damsel in distress and watch as the heroes did the fight for me. I wasn't going to get away with that. I had to help!

And my moment came, right when a Legionnaire gripped my wrists and forced me to walk. I could admit that it was scary. Even St. John was about to come for me when I used some physical strength to spin-kick that Legionnaire off.

I could see an impressed look in the male skunk's eyes. The Legionnaires stopped to regroup against the two of us, but I immediately started feeling some fears for them. I hugged Geoffrey from behind as he aimed his crossbow weapon at them.

"Uh..." My breathing shivered.

Before the Legionnaires could make another move, a blue blur hit them one by one before Sonic himself landed with style.

"You guys okay?" He asked, holding a thumbs up.

We both smiled at the hedgehog. Then it was that moment when the rest of the Freedom Fighters reunited and faced the Iron Queen. Though I wondered why she wasn't accompanied like last time.

"Give it up, Iron Queen! It's over!" Khan yelled.

The witch laughed. "It's only a matter of time before all of you get Legionized! And when that happens, I shall claim this city for myself!"

She was seriously pissing me off now!

"And I won't let that happen!"

I walked in front of the heroes, nerves high as I was face to face against my worst enemy.

"What's she doing?" I heard Amy say.

"Stop this, you witch! Or we'll stop you!" I yelled.

The Technomage waved a hand, summoning power. Her golden eyes brightened... in a bad way.

"Let's see how well you handle those Powers before they fall upon my control!"

I made the evilest face you could ever imagine. I wasn't going to use the Powers, I never learned how. Instead, I dug out something from my pocket. A particular object I had found during my little runaway with Geoffrey.

"J.J.! Run!" Sonic called, but I never listened.

When I felt the small object running through my fingertips, I raised my hand to the air, and with all my strength, threw it to the ground. Shimmering lights succeeded in blinding the Iron Queen, but failed at having me present in that area as I accidentally jumped through.

* * *

The lights disappeared, leaving nothing but sparks that dissolved into nothingness.

The Iron Queen as well as the heroes themselves found it shocking to see J.J. had disappeared.

"Where did J.J. go?" Asked Tails.

They adverted their attention to the villainess as she spoke.

"War has just begun, Freedom Fighters! Before you know it, that J.J. girl will soon become a part of my Empire!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep the cloud nine coming, queenie."

Regina felt irritated by the hedgehog before she used her powers to disappear. When she was gone, the heroes calmed down.

"What's up, Nicole?" Sonic asked. He spotted the female lynx detecting something.

"I'm picking energy signatures."

Khan walked next to them. "Did J.J. used the Powers?"

When her scanning was complete, Nicole continued. "The Powers sustain larger energy signatures. My scanners have just detected the usage of a Warp Ring."

"Then we have to go after her before the Iron Queen does! If she gets close to hurting her-!"

Sally gave Khan a supporting hand on his shoulder, calming him from another burning rage.

"Ken, she might not be exactly where J.J. could be. If only we could track her current location..."

"That's it!" Tails snapped.

The Mobians adverted their attention to the young fox.

"What is it, Tails?"

"Nicole mentioned the Powers generating a large power signature. Maybe J.J.'s current location can be tracked down using the energy signature the Powers are radiating."

Nicole and the others smiled at him. Immediately, nanite particles surrounded her.

"In that case, I'll be reprogramming my scanners to detect the radiating energy from the Powers. It might take a while."

The group watched as Monkey Khan made a new cloud to fly on.

"Going alone, monkey boy?"

Khan looked back at the group. "I have to find her. She's not safe on her own."

Sally held him back. "You shouldn't go alone, Ken. You're susceptible to the Iron Queen's powers."

Not long afterwards, Nicole was able to detect the current location of the energy signature.

"I found it! The Powers are located near the Yagyu Clan's whereabouts. Jennifer Jane Anderson must be there."

"Why not taking another journey like the good ol' times?"

"Huh?" The group glanced at Sonic, who smiled, ready for another adventure.

"Last time it wasn't easy for us out there. If we don't make it this time, the Iron Queen will win."

"You never make it simple, monkey boy."

"Protecting something powerful is NEVER simple as you think! J.J. almost died twice! I can't allow that to happen a third time!"

Sally separated the tempered monkey from starting a bigger argument with Sonic.

"Stop arguing!" She exclaimed.

Ken breathed a big puff of air, allowing himself to relax, or did he?

"Sonic, Tails and I will go with you. We'll find J.J. and put an end to this scheme."

...

And so, the remaining heroes said their farewells before leaving to protect the city. Tails as well as Sonic and Sally were boarding Tails' biplane, while Ken used a cloud to fly.

And off they flew into the skies, heading to the East.

* * *

The Sun shone before me. I lost track of what happened before this. I never heard the sounds of battle. I never heard anyone screaming or calling my name. Instead, it all felt peaceful.

But just as my consciousness was coming to, I felt a poke on my face. It felt sharp as an animal's nail, and sometimes I could even hear constant hissing.

The poking continued. Less hissing this time, though. I wondered if there was someone trying to wake me up.

My hands twitched and my legs tickled. It had been for all the running that made them go exhausted, I guess. Or perhaps it was because I used a WARP RING to get the hell out of that witch's face!

But, where was I now?

The moment my eyes started to open, I heard a chatter. Turns out there was a group before me. But that wasn't the big deal...

...they were ninjas from the Yagyu Clan.

My eyes opened big and wide at that, and I came to the realization that I wasn't in New Mobotropolis anymore...

I was somewhere within the Dragon Kingdom!

All because I used the Warp Ring.

Great.

The group of bat ninjas stared at me with such creeper eyes, eyes that had intentions of their own. I never moved a finger, I just sat there petrified like a little frightened child. My instincts told me to get up and run, but my conscience thought it would have certain consequences.

I thought these guys would make the first move on me sooner or later, so I just stood still.

Within a second, the creepyheads threw me into a sack.

...

The journey had not been too long, but despite that my protests were endless. Though they never listened.

I felt the ninja holding the sack I was in walking up a little stairway. A few more steps later, he stopped and threw the sack.

"Ow!" I wonder at the sudden pain.

Almost immediately, the Yagyu member rolled the sack so I could get out. As soon as I was revealed to them, and to my greatest shock ever, they seemed to recognize me, especially the creepy LORD in front of my eyes!

"It'ssss the Chosen!" One of them hissed.

"Uh..." I nervously looked around.

"Should we do sssssomething, Master?" I heard one of them speak to the Lord of this area.

"I can handle her myself."

I freaked out even more when the Lord left his throne to take a closer look at me. My reaction was to back off.

"Um, uh... I should not be here."

The Lord stopped when he took notice of my necklace. The tiny Sun charm shone like gold before his eyes.

"Could this be possible?" He whispered, creepily, but, yeah...

"Um, is... is something wrong, mister- Lord?" I nervously asked, correcting myself at the end.

"The Four Houses have long searched for you. You are the proof that the Powers still exist. Tempting, its power is, but it is something that not even the Yagyu Clan itself should steal." He said, sitting back down to his throne.

"So you wanted to rob me."

"We had our intentionsssss!" One of the ninja minions squeaked. Even the Lord heard that. It was clearly obvious that the Yagyu ninjas were thieves.

"Okay, this place is not for me." I said, turning to leave.

"Ignore them." The Lord said with a strong voice. "Where is the King now?"

My body panicked hard. I had used a Warp Ring and got myself in the middle of the freaking East coast of Mobius! What else could happen to someone like me?!

"Oh my gosh, he's probably looking for me!"

I was quick to take a knee before the Lord. I didn't knew why I did it, but since it's a Clan leader, I had to show respect.

And I also needed his help.

"Lord Yagyu, I'm depending on your Clan's protection. Who knows if the Iron Queen...?"

"The Iron Queen cannot get near our lands, child. The Four Houses have broken ties with the Iron Dominion prior to the existence of the Powers. Gladly, we returned back to those glorious old days we sought for."

I made a little poker face. Whatever that is. "Oh. But, haven't you thought of choosing a Bride for your Clan?" I asked, remembering my favorite comic issue.

Lord Yagyu sighed. "We're not interested in people who tell us what to do, " He was quick to change the subject "Now, as for you, I suppose the Powers haven't awakened yet, have they?"

"No, sir- I mean, Lord." I corrected myself again. The awkwardness.

"I see. Only the Bride of the Gossamer Clan might prophecize the exact moment."

"So you suggest I visit the Gossamer Clan altogether?"

He nodded. "My ninjas will guide you, and they'll make sure to not steal anything."

I jumped excitedly, happy to get some help.

"Thank you, sir-! I-I mean, Lord!" GOD, that was the third time I corrected myself!

I ran to the exit before two Yagyu ninjas followed me. Looking back at the Lord, I smiled.

"Oh! Your place is very cozy, by the way. I like it."

When I was ready, I asked the ninjas the exact location of the Gossamer Clan Sanctum, then we left.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Lost In The East

Chapter 5: Lost In The East

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story! I have planned something big for J.J. in this story. However, I will not give out any spoilers.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter at your very highest! :)**

* * *

"Jeez, it's been more than an hour and now I'm lost!"

J.J. and her two Yagyu ninja accompanists strolled throughout some part of the Dragon Kingdom which they got lost for a long time now. The ninjas as well as J.J. were running out tired and hungry, and too much walking made their legs hurt.

But none of them were conscious of what was following...

...

The moment J.J. collapsed made the bat ninjas hurry like crazy to pick her up. Though they were dumb enough like to let her fall to the ground again and again, which brought a silly argument between the two. J.J. found it hilarious how such tough ninjas acted like idiots when their master wasn't around.

"You furry sssssscumbag! How can you let her fall instead of carrying her?! This is the Chosssssen we're taking care of!" One of them exclaimed.

"You're the one who's acting ssssstupidly in front of such an important person!" The other responded defensively.

"And your idiocy will never make you a better Yagyu ninja! Lord Yagyu said so himself! Idiots and fools will never rissssssse to power!"

J.J. rolled her eyes, taking a big breath of patience.

"Then you should ssssstart getting some manners around here!"

"Could you please STOP IT?!" J.J. yelled.

The ninjas adverted their attention to J.J., stopping each other from starting a fight... an idiotic fight, of course.

"I've had enough of your stupid arguments, okay?! If you say to be tough, why are the two of you acting like idiots?!"

"The Chosen has a point there." One of them pointed his thumb at her. This caused the other to punch him in the face.

"You idiot!" The other hissed.

J.J. sighed. "I'm going to test the both of you." The ninjas once again payed attention, ignoring the punch and the pain that came along with it. "I know the three of us are running out tired and hungry, but since I can't do what you do, I have a big favor to ask of you."

The ninjas tilted their heads as if they were puppies listening to their master.

"If one of you finds the nearest food ever seen around here, I will be pleased to share."

The ninjas gulped with shrunk eyes.

"Come on! You steal valuable things from people! Jewels, treasures, precious stones and gems! Finding some delicious food shouldn't be so bad for the two of you."

"Are you commanding usssss to rob food from villagers, Chosen? I mean, just like treasures, food isssss kind of tempting for us." One of them said.

"No. I'm commanding you to ask for it... nicely and politely."

"Lord Yagyu doesn't like when people tell usssss what to do, especially if it's about stubborn thingsssss." The other commented.

"I know, but is he around here right now?"

One of the ninjas idiotically looked around.

"Good point." He said. Again, he received a punch courtesy from the other ninja, which was clear to be less silly than him.

"You idiot!"

J.J. laughed. "If you stay here long enough, the three of us will starve."

"Yesssss, Chosen!" Both said in union and marched.

They eventually had their silly discussions in their way to find some food, which made J.J. laugh.

She took a moment to lay on her back to rest, thinking about what the outcome of her getting lost would be.

"I bet Khan will be so mad at me for this. I mean, it was the only way to get out of that witch's face, so go figure."

* * *

Much time passed since those silly ninjas left. My stomach starved with each passing second, and I wasn't really tolerating it.

My legs felt fine now, but still, if I ever stand up to walk a few more miles, hunger was going to stop me regardless.

I rolled on my side, took a breath and laid my head on my left arm. I silently heard my steady heartbeat in my ear.

"Those idiots will not bring any food at all."

Before I knew it, I heard squeaky screaming.

Great.

The two Yagyu ninjas appeared from the trees and leaves they went through, and tumbled with each other, falling to the ground.

The less idiotic one stood up by himself while the other panicked and came very close to me.

"Chosen! We're being attacked!" He exclaimed, continuously shaking me by my shoulders.

"Can you settle?" Was what I managed to asked before the other Yagyu ninja drew out a sword. I guessed he sort of... _heard_ something.

From my sight, I really couldn't see anything. It was like in those suspense movies back on Earth, especially the thrilling ones where zombies usually scare the viewers. But this was different. There were not any zombies around where I was, but I got the feeling that it was someone I knew that could camouflage with anything really.

Without a thought, the ninjas started a fight. The less silly one swung his sword at the air, only to be stopped by another weapon which appeared to be invisible, the irony, and the invisible being counter-attacked by kicking him in the stomach. I sort of felt mad at that.

The other took in some bravery and fought without any weapons. He used his claws to slash, but wasn't successful, as the invisible being also attacked him. He picked him up using what I called the tiger's teeth technique (grabbed him by his neck using his feet) and back flipped, throwing him over, all dizzy.

I felt an inch of fear for the guy, as my instincts told me to defend myself in case a new fight started, but I started backing down as the so called invisible guy revealed himself before me, making me shock a little.

It was Espio, that ninja chameleon from the Shinobi Clan!

I felt some feels when he saw me...

But I tried to stand my ground.

"Why did you attacked them? What's happening?"

The chameleon looked down at the dizzy bat in the ground.

"Safety issues." He simply responded. "You need to be more cautious when choosing your friends."

"They did nothing to me. I asked them to find and bring food because we were starving." I protested lightly.

"Even so, I don't trust them. The Yagyu ninjas are experts in terrorism and thievery, something someone like you should acknowledge."

"I more about them more than you, Espio."

That seemed to surprise him. I could see it in his face.

"Yes, I know your name. And you must certainly know about me."

The chameleon gave me such a look. "Orphan since born, chosen by the Powers and escorted to Mobius by the King of the Free People. Yes, I also know about you, Jennifer Jane Anderson."

Now it was my turn to feel surprised.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why did your parents abandoned you?"

"Don't meddle. Why are you here?" I spoke quickly, trying to rid off the thought of my past life back on Earth.

"I highly believe the Powers possess vast amounts of dangerous capabilities that could result in risk. My master has been aware of its existence, and wishes to meet the Chosen in person."

My nerves off of picked up. I knew about the Bride of Constant Vigil, but meeting her in person? I might pass out.

"Um, okay. But don't think I'm going to say thanks just because you attacked the Yagyu ninjas."

...

A while passed, a very long while since Espio escorted me to his Clan's secret whereabouts... with a blindfold!

I hated it because I never knew where I was going. Man, these guys sure we're a question mark, but still, the Shinobi Clan was cautious on not letting people see them at plain sight. Pure ninja art of camouflage.

"Is this trip long? I really can't count the time I spent walking around. It's like I'm lost once again."

I felt a hand removing the blindfold in my eyes.

"Certainly, _that_ was the plan." Ugh, Espio was always so clever in what he does!

When I looked around, I found myself in a little chasm. Sort of cavy, I could admit. I observed as the purple Mobian chameleon walked towards the edge of where we stood.

"This is the Way of the Blind. If you reach the other side, you can find my Master."

I wanted to argue about it because there was NO GROUND right after the edge, and across the bottomless pit before me was another bit of ground that led to inside the spot.

But then I remembered...

Sonic Universe Issue #16...

...that part...

I immediately took some dirt from the ground and threw it towards the bottomless pit. It's thanks to Princess Sally Acorn that I knew how to get across the chasm. So with a smile on my face, I confidently walked through that tricky little path, and reached the other side of the chasm.

Before going inside, I took a breath and slightly slapped my cheeks twice.

"Okay, I'm ready."

With self-assurance, I walked inside.

...

"There's no need to feel fear for us. Come in, and we will speak peacefully."

I sighed in relief for what she said. She sounded quite calm to me. I walked in and bowed with respect before the Bride of Constant Vigil.

'Thank you very much for letting me in, Bride of Constant Vigil. I'm-"

"You can forego the honorifics, Chosen. I'm very aware of who you are."

I backed myself a little, looking aside, a little jittery.

"So... you know I have the Powers?"

"Yes. The Four Houses have been searching for you since the Powers first awakened. And now because they have chosen you, threats like Robotnik or the Iron Queen will not stop until they get what they want."

I nodded. "Okay. I know is a hard thing to deal with, but..."

The Bride looked into my eyes, almost as if she knew what I was going to say.

"The Shinobi Clan has almost been outnumbered during the Clan Wars. If you request my full Clan to fight against such big threats, I cannot guarantee you a beginning battle in our favor."

"But, miss Bride..."

"However, I will be very informed of the situation. Espio has told me about your current state, and is willing to keep guard of you at all times."

"Yes, Master." Espio responded.

As she drank a cup of hot tea, I looked away, a little disappointed because I needed their help, but I wasn't capable of requesting backup if a battle ever occurred.

"Well, that sounds great, I guess." I said with a low, sad voice.

The Bride seemed to understand how I felt. Her eyes looked into mine, reading every bit of me.

"Chosen, it's for the best that you stay hidden. The Powers are highly unpredictable. If they ever awake within your body, who knows what dangers it could bring to our lands."

"But I want to help, miss Bride. It's not fair for everyone to do the fighting for me."

She sighed. "I understand you, Chosen. I comprehend you completely. But for your sake, and everyone else's, stay out of our reach. We will protect you as long as you protect yourself."

...

Espio brought me back to some part of the Dragon Kingdom that I could at least recognize. The Yagyu ninjas had come along since they stood back before he brought me to his Clan's whereabouts.

I was ready to part ways with him, but I couldn't let the Yagyu ninjas follow.

"What'sssssss our next command?" One of them asked.

I stood silent for a while as the wind played with my short hair. Sad because of the fact I had to disappear, I gave them a slight look with the corner of my eyes.

"Go home. Don't find me. Ever."

The ninjas stared at each other, confused.

"And don't tell Lord Yagyu about this. If he asks, nothing ever happened."

"But, Chosen!"

"Go home!" I said with a stronger voice. "Don't return for me, whatever it takes."

Before they left, one of the ninjas handed me his sword, kneeling before me. I was a little surprised because, honestly, I always wished for a weapon to defend myself.

"Good luck, Chosen." The ninja said.

It wasn't long before they disappeared into the woods.

I admired the sword I was given with bright eyes. It was incredibly awesome.

"Well then, are you ready?"

Espio stood next to me, giving me a supportive hand to hold. I accepted it and nodded.

"Let's disappear."

* * *

That evening, inside the Gossamer Clan Sanctum, down in the chamber of the Web of Fate, red eyes widened at its prediction.

"Master, what ails you?" One of the spider ninjas assisted the Bride of Endless Reach, and was concerned about what their sacred web prophecized.

A look of despair was seen amongst those capable of reading the Web of Fate, including the Bride herself. Her hands loosened the strings of the web. She knew what was about to happen.

"The King is coming... but he won't find the Chosen here."


	6. Found

Chapter 6: Found

"It's YOUR fault that this J.J. girl escaped!"

The villains' failure led Regina to unleash her rage against Snively, who tried so hard to find a solution and fight back.

"B-b-b-but, sweetheart, the Freedom Fighters were overpowering us!"

"I don't care about the Freedom Fighters!" The Iron Queen shouted at his face. "I want HER Powers!"

The baldy villain sweated nervously. "Okay, okay! Just don't blast me off!"

Regina crossed her arms, turning her back to Snively. "Leave."

"Yes, my queen."

She didn't watched the coward leave as quick as he could.

With a wave of her hand, Regina recreated her last image of J.J. before she disappeared.

"Rest assured, J.J., because when I find you... those Powers of yours will be mine!"

...

Tails's biplane touched the grounds of Stormtop Village, next to the elder's temple, the Temple of the Golden Lotus.

The village elder, Li Yuen, and his granddaughter, Li Moon, exited the temple to greet them once again. It wasn't the first time the Freedom Fighters traveled to the east coast of Mobius, and back then things got a little tough when they started their journey to convince the four Clans to break ties with the Iron Dominion.

The Freedom Fighters and Monkey Khan greeted the villagers with smiles in their faces.

"Welcome back, King of the Free People." Li Yuen bowed with respect. "We are all glad to see you once again."

"It's a good thing you came here. My grandfather and I have grown a little desperate lately." Said Li Moon, not feeling so happy.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"We have seen ninjas from the Gossamer Clan all around the village. I guess they have been searching for the King, but we're not sure why. Some of the Free People are concerned too."

Her words struck the monkey king. He wanted the best for the Free People, he never wished to put them at risk.

"The Free People are at peace. I don't want to take that away from them. And what would the Gossamer Clan need me for?"

"Because our Master is requesting your help."

Soon enough, the heroes and the two humble villagers were surrounded by spider ninjas.

"We do not mean to harm you. Our Master wants to meet with you peacefully."

"I hate being slow, so talk it out and we're even."

You don't need to be a genius to know who said that.

 _Later, at the Gossamer Clan Sanctum..._

"The Gossamer Clan has succumbed into despair since we foresaw the current location of the Chosen."

A sad Bride of Endless Reach gently touched the strings of the mystical Web of Fate, having already read what it previously foretold.

"We came to find her after her sudden disappearance. All we know is that she used a Warp Ring, so she might appear somewhere." Said Sally.

The Bride slowly shook her head. "The Chosen is willing to disappear."

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped.

"That was what the Web of Fate foretold. She's not alone, but because of the Powers, she is forced to hide."

"How come?" Sonic raised a hand. "J.J. hasn't done anything wrong."

The Bride sighed. "Ever since we learned about the Powers' dangerous capabilities, and what risks it would bring to our existence, the Four Houses were forced to hide it from threats like Dr. Robotnik. But, after the Chosen came forth, it was difficult for us to decide whether she should hide or be protected. The Web of Fate has already foretold a final decision, however. But, we don't think the choice made by the Bride of Constant Vigil should be acceptable."

"Then if you know about this, how come your clan hasn't searched for J.J. instead of me before we came here?!" Khan asked, carrying a burning temper. "J.J. isn't capable of defending herself! Not even with the Powers! Who knows if the Iron Queen-?!"

The Bride glanced at the monkey king. "The Iron Queen has not yet prepared to strike a new battle against us, and for that I insist that you must act quickly. The Chosen is accompanied by a Shinobi Clan ninja, who will help her disappear. We must prevent that from happening. The Gossamer Clan will study each and every ability the Chosen carries once we take her in. If the Powers can at least be controlled, we certainly can keep it away from evil forces."

Khan didn't seemed convinced by the Bride's words. He really didn't had faith in that the Powers could be managed _that_ easily.

"The path that follows could be dangerous, and finding the Chosen might not be an easy task for you, outsiders. But, once the Chosen lays on safe hands, our fate will swell in eternal peace."

All of the Freedom Fighters looked at each other, confused.

"The Gossamer Clan will be watching you very carefully. The Chosen must be found and protected."

Sally and Khan bowed before the Bride.

"Thank you, Bride of Endless Reach, for everything you've revealed to us." A thankful Sally said before they all parted ways.

...

The Gossamer ninja ensured the heroes had a safe departure from their whereabouts.

"So what now?" Asked Tails.

"Easy. We look for J.J. and bring her back to the Clan before the queenie finds her first."

"We have no time to lose. If we don't find her on time, consequences will be futile, for us and for the Free People."

"I wonder, if J.J. was chosen to wield the Powers, can she control them?"

"The Powers are impossible to control. Once J.J. uses them, they can't."

Sally held Khan's shoulder. "Relax, Ken. Maybe what the Bride said was because she was trying to stay positive."

His burning rage wasn't easy to handle, even though Sally was trying to comfort him. "I can't! Just thinking about how J.J. got herself lost, I just...!"

The Princess held onto his shoulder. Her soft hands felt good on his skin, and just with that he relaxed. He immediately felt regrets for talking like that to her.

"I can't lose her, Sally. I don't want to lose her like I almost did, twice."

"She'll be fine. Besides, you heard the Bride well. Espio's keeping her company, she's not on her own."

"Yeah, but, what if they both get in trouble? What if they can't save themselves from whatever threat comes upon them? I don't want to lose anymore people."

"You won't, Ken. I have faith in them, and so should you."

...

 _"I'm sure both of them will be safe."_

Meanwhile, J.J. and Espio strolled through some open spaces. They both could tell they were near the location of the Iron Fortress, the former home to the Iron King and Queen.

"Are you sure it's this way?" J.J. asked insecurely. "Because I have a pretty bad feeling right now."

Before the chameleon could answer, ninjas of the Raijū Clan spotted the two and stopped them in their tracks. With deadly spears and a not-so-welcoming gesture in their eyes, the ninjas cornered the two in a circle.

The Shinobi ninja, despite being just one, bravely faced the ninja horde.

"Stand down, J.J." He said, picking out a kunai from his secret arsenal in his gloves.

J.J. had a sudden urge to hold his arm. When the tip of her fingers touched his rough skin, it was like she touched a bolt of lightning. She took her hand back, gasping with fear.

"What was that?" She whispered, still looking down at the hand she used to touch him.

Between the group of ninjas came their one master, the Bride of Conquering Storm, who wasn't very pleased to see the two.

"How dare you fools trespass Raijū territory?!"

J.J. covered her eyes. She was very scared of this Bride.

"We come in peace, and we're leaving like that."

"Hmph! Only cowards let their enemies win." The Bride then gestured to her ninjas. "Bring them with me!"

Two ninjas grasped J.J.'s arms, forcing her to walk despite her protests.

"J.J.!"

A fight soon started as Espio broke free from the lynxes' hold. They used their weaponry against him, but he proved to be too much for them. Only with one strike, the ninjas were beaten down one by one.

A lynx ninja beside the Bride cleared his throat. "Honored matron."

"Speak."

The ninja gestured to J.J., who struggled against the other ninjas with no success. What called his attention was her necklace.

"The girl, she's carrying the physical form of the Powers. We should not threaten her."

The power-hungry Bride's eyes shined at the sight of such valuable jewelry. She was quick to make the ninjas stop fighting.

"Halt!"

With the fight over, the Bride walked towards J.J.

The ninjas holding her dropped her under the Bride's command. The girl was quick to crouch back and hold her hand up defensively, though the Bride bluntly threw her hands off as if she smacked a mosquito with the back of her hand.

"Hmm, so you _are_ the Chosen, are you not?" She asked, observing her fully.

"Um, yes." J.J. responded, feeling jittery.

"Hmph! For a wielder of the Powers, you certainly are pathetic."

It was suddenly when the Powers began working inside of J.J.'s body.

Just like last time, J.J. started feeling that unbearable pain in her heart, but this time, it was worse.

"Aah!"

Conquering Storm simply stood there next to her, not moving a finger to help her.

Espio, in the other hand, rushed to help her out.

"J.J.!" He shook her. "J.J., come on!"

"Why is this...? GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everything turned black for the poor girl.

...

Sonic and his friends had searched for J.J. in a handful of places around the Dragon Kingdom. From Chun-Nan to many other villages, the heroes asked some of the people if they had ever seen a human that looked like J.J., but the people sadly said no.

"Jeez! How do you exactly find someone who's already lost?" Sonic asked, a little tired and sort of upset for not finding J.J.

"If she had stayed with those Yagyu scumbags in the first place, then..."

The heroes were soon approached by a shaded figure who walked towards them. The figure was revealed to be Espio, who held J.J. in his arms.

The heroes gasped and ran to him.

"It's J.J.!"

All eyes fell on J.J.

And each of them had their looks.

"She's alright, just unconscious." Espio said, only for Ken to respond aggressively.

"You have FIVE SECONDS to tell me what you've done to her!" He exclaimed, lighting up his staff in lightning power.

Sonic got in between them, stopping the furious monkey king. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't want to start a fight now, monkey boy!"

"J.J. nearly died twice! How come none of you understand I just want to protect her?!"

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything, Ken!" Exclaimed Sally.

Before anyone else could say something, they heard a groan from J.J.

"Let's hurry to the Gossamer Clan."

...

The heroes reunited with the Bride and one of her ninjas in a healing chamber, where the Bride herself helped the unconscious J.J. heal. As she gently cleansed her hands, the Gossamer ninja beside her played a small gong beside J.J., who comfortably laid on a bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Sally.

The ninja returned to his position while the Bride extended her six hands over J.J.'s head, shoulders and chest.

"Allow me to read her energy."

Silence took over between them. It had been like that before the Bride spoke.

"It's a relief you found her. We thought it would happen otherwise."

"Yeah, getting lost isn't the kind of things someone would do. J.J. really didn't had to do that." Said Sonic.

"It was my master's decision so that she could be protected." Espio said.

Another groan came from J.J., this time, her head moved a little and her limbs twitched.

"The Chosen is awakening. I sense a strong energy radiating from her, my one guess is the Powers."

The ninja knocked on the gong one last time, and the Bride retreated her hands from J.J.'s body.

"The Chosen is fully healed, however, she needs plenty of rest. We best leave her to wake peacefully."

All but Ken nodded, heading out.

As they left, the Bride of Endless Reach turned to Espio.

"We would like to deliver a message to the Bride of Constant Vigil, since she assigned you to protect the Chosen."

He knew he wasn't following his assignment since J.J. fell unconscious. The fact that he failed to his master brought a sense of guilt into him.

 _"I'm sorry, Master."_

...

Cowardly Snively entered the Iron Queen's chamber, but her voice stopped him from saying anything adorable to her.

"Speak before I use my technomagic to put all of your machines against yourself!"

"Eek!" The villain squeaked, but then readjusted his composure and turned serious. "Ahem! I've recently found a theory that explains the percentage of the energy the Powers are radiating. So far, it's as little as 8% of that energy."

"That's it? Too much researching... for EIGHT PERCENT OF THE POWERS' ENERGY?!"

"Th-there's more! In order to increase the level of energy, the Chosen must make contact with a skilled counterpart. Mobians have abilities of their own. Once the Powers recognize said abilities of any Mobian, they capture and record them in the DNA of the Chosen. By doing this, a specific amount of energy is added. But the greater the ability, the worse."

Regina's lips smiled with delight.

"So, the Powers feed off of other powers."

"Basically, but once the Powers reach their full extent, all existing abilities will be no match for them."

A wider smile was seen from the Iron Queen.

"Then I'll make sure that the Powers reach their full extent...

...within _me_."

* * *

 **YAY! Chapter 6 is done! I hope you guys liked it! More will come soon! :D**

 **Please review, and don't forget to vote on my poll in my profile! Your opinion is very important to me! :)**


	7. For Everyone's Sake

Chapter 7: For Everyone's Sake

 **A/N: How's it going? Here's Chapter 7! Please enjoy and review! :)**

 _At the Yagyu Clan's lair..._

Sharp nails tapped the armrests of Lord Yagyu's throne. The bat tearing in a red apple with formidable rage. Juice streamed all over his chin as he eyed his underlings.

He wasn't very pleased to hear what his two minions had to say.

"How come you fools didn't brought the Chosen back?!" He exclaimed, scaring them.

The two sweated, shivering.

"W-Well, we've had a confrontation with a Shinobi ninja and lossssst the Chosen to him!"

If flames could be visible inside the Lord's eyes, he'd be bursting out with fury. He smashed the apple to bits, frightening the poor ninjas even more.

"I've sent you two as her escorts to guide her to the Gossamer Clan, not to act like cowards and lose her to an insignificant Shinobi ninja!"

The less silly ninja, of the two of them, smacked a punch to the other's arm.

"I told you so! I knew there would be consequences if the Chosssssen wasn't escorted safely!"

"And who are you to judge me?!" The mostly silly ninja defended himself. "I have proper honor! You should not stain it with your arrogance!"

"ENOUGH!" The ninjas flinched and squeaked at their master's outburst.

The Lord stood up and took slow steps, creepy steps, towards the ninjas.

"Both of you know the consequences this situation could bring to our existence, do you?"

The ninjas were seen hugging each other, trembling like scared children with poppy eyes.

"If you fail me again, your _lives_ shall pay the price."

The ninjas gulped.

...

While the Gossamer Clan took care of J.J., Sonic and his friends found some time to take a break and discuss their plans for the future. They all knew that if something wasn't done, consequences could cost their entire lives.

The team assembled at Li Yuen's temple, where they shared lunch with the elder and his granddaughter.

"So, how do the Powers work?"

Remembering his first encounter with J.J. back on Earth, Khan explained everything with great detail.

"When J.J. was chosen, a surge of power from the Sun had been passed to her body. This energy surpasses that of Chaos Energy, magical energy, and other types of powerful energy. It's been developed to capture the abilities and powers from different life forms, and the more abilities she collects, more is its energy."

Sonic took a sip of tea as he listened to the monkey's every word. Tails enjoyed some chicken ramen too.

"But, history also said that the greater an ability is, the worse it becomes for the Chosen to collect. That energy comes with pain, and that's the reason J.J. almost died before we brought her to safety."

Espio dropped his cup of tea and spoke up. "When the Raijū Clan invaded us, J.J. felt pain. It seemed unbearable."

"If Nicole was with us right now, she could've analyzed the Powers in a more precise way." Said Tails.

"Why did the Raijū Clan invaded the two of you?" Asked Sally.

"J.J. and I roamed through Raijū territory. We were forced to leave after encountering with the Bride of the Conquering Storm."

"All four Clans of the Dragon Kingdom are aware of the Powers' existence and its many dangerous capabilities. Knowing someone like her, she would have been able to stop J.J. and claim the Powers as her own."

"She didn't."

"All she said was J.J. looked pathetic as the Chosen. Who knows if she's hiding something and we're unaware of it?"

"Espio might be right. The Bride of the Conquering Storm has her own ambitions for power." Said Khan. "Even if she's that power hungry, she or nobody else can steal the Powers from J.J. Once they create a bond with a chosen, that bond will be sealed forever."

"So you mean J.J. can't go back to normal?"

Khan sighed. "If I could only wish things could get easier for her. The pain she carries shouldn't be bearable for someone like her."

"I'm sure J.J. can control the Powers one day. Just have faith."

Ken smiled at Sally. "I try."

Both swore that everything around them disappeared and time stopped. Unfortunately, that was blown off when Sonic and Tails eyed a Gossamer ninja climbing up the windows of the temple.

"Your Majesty."

The gang adverted their eyes to the ninja. But the look on his eyes signified something...

...

Furry red hands fell under a shower of tears. A female's cry echoed around the Sanctum. No words were spoken.

"Honored Bride." The same ninja from before spoke. "His Majesty and his friends are here."

The poor Bride of Endless Reach faced the four outsiders, revealing her feelings.

...

As he read through a small piece of paper, Khan's hands shivered.

"So it happened just like that?" Asked Sally.

The spider Bride bowed her head down, still mourning for what occurred.

"The Chosen is gone. Our Web of Fate has foretold so. Her destination is undefined."

The monkey boy's teeth clenched hard. He would've ripped the paper, but didn't found a reason to. But he was very upset about J.J.'s sudden disappearance... again.

"Didn't anyone saw her leaving? I mean, she wouldn't be capable of running away that fast." Said Sonic.

The Bride took her eyes on him, the rain of tears had stopped.

"And I ask _you_ , hedgehog, wouldn't the Chosen be capable of collecting an indescribable power such as yours?"

The blue speedster was left speechles. The Bride continued anyways.

"There were words written by the Web of Fate. _Only when the Powers dawn shall their possessor start its journey_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't know for sure, but look. J.J. left something."

Tails picked the paper from Khan's hands after he reluctantly dropped it. He turned his back to everyone as they read the letter left by J.J.

 _"To everyone, I'm really sorry, but I think it's for the best that nobody knows about my powers. Most of you want to protect me, and I understand that, but I want to disappear for mine and your sake. I don't want to make mistakes or cause trouble to anyone. I don't intend in doing so either. I'm so sorry that I left you behind like this. I'm heading somewhere safe, somewhere where no villain can find me or try to kill me._

 _Please, take care of yourselves. Enjoy life, defend your people, be free. This isn't goodbye. Perhaps someday, if this chaos ends, I might see you again. But for now, I'm parting ways._

 _I'm sorry._

 _J.J."_

In the outskirts of the Dragon Kingdom, J.J. viewed the lands with sorrowful, teary eyes.

As she tightened a fist, she prepared herself to part ways.

 _"I'm sorry, everyone. Goodbye."_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm making a story arc within the next few chapters!**

 **Please tell me what you think of this story so far. Your feedback helps me a lot! :)**


	8. Story Arc: JJ Part 1

Story Arc: J.J. Part 1: The Lonely Orphan

For twenty years, I've always been with my own shadow. Well, that was before I was brought here. But even so, I still felt so lonely.

I knew that leaving my new friends behind wasn't a good thing, but it was my best decision. These so-called Powers might keep sucking my life up sometime, and I wasn't going to let these guys risk themselves for me.

But speaking of which, how was I even able to run _that_ fast in just _minutes_?

I mean, only Sonic did that. He's the quickster in all Mobius, nobody could ever match him in speed, not even that sucker Jet. But I just... I ran too fast! Not as much as him, but my legs started feeling so light recently, and my heart didn't got me exhausted as it normally would.

But that power allowed me to disappear quicker.

Yeah, regardless of what these guys wanted to do, which I supposed was to protect me, I still followed what the Bride of Constant Vigil told me to do... to disappear.

Thanks to the Warp Ring in my possession, I was able to teleport back to New Mobotropolis. By the time I arrived there it was already nighttime. That reminded me of getting myself a place to sleep.

Uh oh! I didn't had a place to lay down!

Great. I'm the first human who had touched the lands of Mobius, and it's ironic how I never got myself a place to live.

 _Later..._

I looked up to the stars in the night sky. Minutes after thinking and brainstorming about getting myself a house to live in, I chose to sit by the Lake of Rings, just to clear my mind and relax.

Stress sometimes wasn't easy to handle, but this time I wasn't thst stressed.

I took a breath and thought of what I just did. Leaving Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters behind. What have I just done? My heart seared in guilt, and I felt stupid and selfish because all this time I've been thinking of none but myself.

I never thought of Khan. Now what would he think of me? He'd burst in fury if he finds me first. I just knew he'd never forgive me for this.

I never thought of the Bride of Endless Reach. My heart sank. I felt tears coming out, I just felt so horrible.

"I'm stupid. So damn stupid!"

I felt my tears streaming down to my jaw and off to the lake. But just before I started a loud cry, I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey, J.J.!" Amy greeted, full of joy, probably because she found me.

I just wanted to turn my back, but for some reason I wasn't capable of. My heart wouldn't let me. So my only choice was to hide my feelings, but that was close to being impossible. However, this was her first question...

"Is Sonic okay? Have you talked to him?"

I breathed, trying to hide away the pain in my soul. "Yeah, he's cool. It's just..."

Once I ended my words, she knew something was going on. It wasn't about Sonic, but about me.

"Are you okay, J.J.?"

I couldn't respond. It was hard to tell her about how I felt. But I didn't wanted to hide the truth of what just happened.

"I ran away, Amy. I left him and the others behind... to disappear. And... you really shouldn't follow me."

"Why not? Is something wrong? I can help you if you want."

I sighed. I didn't wanted to involve anyone else in my life situations.

"Amy, look, I don't mean to be rude or much less ungrateful. I need a place to stay, but I-"

"That's no problem!" She squeaked. "Come on!"

She took my hands and ran. I wanted to protest, but Amy seemed to be really nice around me. I couldn't reject her help.

After all, I wasn't alone anymore.

At least not here, because I had friends I could count on.

...

We passed by the entrance of Mobotropolis Park, where I saw some kind of tree trunk which seemed to be cut out.

"So, is your place under a cut tree trunk?"

Amy laughed. "Oh no, this isn't just a cut trunk! Come on! We've got a secret bunker underground!"

" "We"? A what?"

I watched with surprise as she opened a "door" on the top of the cut trunk, and she jumped in. My eyes couldn't blink. I remembered this place. I certainly did. I've seen it in the comic issue #210, when Geoffrey St. John, Amy and Antoine used it to escape from the army of Yagyu ninjas and Dark Legionnaires.

I slowly paced towards the big trunk, looking in and below the surface. Indeed there was a secret bunker there. I took a breath and jumped in. And with a loud scream, one that sounded as if I was riding a big roller coaster, I fell on my butt, and hard!

...

"Ah heard the Iron Queen is planning another invasion. Ah'm afraid Ah can't help y'all."

"Why would the Iron Queen attack again? Last time she took on Sonic and even tried to kill an Overlander for some reason." Said Geoffrey... wait, what?!

All eyes fell on me. Besides Amy, there was Bunnie and Geoffrey St. Cute Skunk- I mean St. John.

"Who's the Overlander? Ah never seen her before."

I blushed so hard. Meeting Bunnie Rabbot was one of the things I've wished to do. I knew about Grandmaster Beauregard Rabbot, and now I finally got to meet his niece!

"I know you. You're that kid she tried to kill."

And having Geoffrey standing in front of me _really_ got my heart racing.

"That's J.J., she's staying with us now."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Amy, I..."

"It's a pleasure, sugah." Bunnie took my hands gently. "Ah'm Bunnie. Ah never heard about you before. Where are you from?"

"Yeah, I'm... not from this world exactly." I scratched the back of my neck, dead nervous. And I got Bunnie confused.

"It's okay. She's been here for a while now. She's still not accustomed to be around here."

The half-robot bunny gave me a sympathetic look. I recognized it as a look of pity. It was true, I was alone, scared, and I wasn't accustomed to live around what used to be fictional characters in my world.

 _Earth_.

The memory of it all crushed my mind, making me whimper and cry on my hands. The Mobians in front of me felt worried.

"Ah'm so sorry! Ah never meant to ask!"

"It's... it's nothing." I sobbed, wiping out my tears. "I'm okay."

"Um, J.J., I have a room just for you." Said Amy with a mixtured tone. She sounded normal yet a little confused.

...

"Thanks, Amy. Good night."

I shut the door behind me and jumped to the bed. Man, I felt ashamed of myself! Crying in front of Bunnie and being such an idiot in front of everyone! That... that wasn't me. That was the old version of me back on Earth reacting to this new world and this new me.

Damn, I couldn't help it. Memories of my past life kept lingering in my mind. I literally saw everything. I remembered myself as a little child. I used to live in an orphanage, I used to learn in it too. The people were nice. I met some other orphan children who were very nice too, but... it was impossible for me to go into adoption.

Because I was different from other kids.

I could do things they just couldn't do. Indescribable things. The kids got along with me all the time, but despite my "gifts", I just wanted a family that could love and care for me.

But no.

Almost immediately, all but me got adopted.

They left me behind...

...alone.

And as time passed, I was getting used to it. It got me mad sometimes, but yeah, I got used to it.

But that never changed who I was. I was still a good person, and even now I had the wish of a lifetime!

As a kid, I've always dreamed of visiting this planet. Of course it was impossible back on Earth, but since Khan found and saved my life, things changed.

And now there I was, lying on a bed of the secret bunker I was in.

Now I didn't felt alone. I wished these stupid memories could get wiped out of my memory, but seeing these kind people helping me out made me know I could count on them and forget about those people who left me behind on Earth.

Even so, I was still an orphan. That was something nobody could ever change.

But I felt happy and lucky because Khan gave me the chance to live a new life...

...to live in Mobius...

...forever.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? New chapters will come soon. I have new adventures planned for this story, so look out for updates! :)**

 **Please leave your review below! I know you want to! ;)**


	9. Story Arc: JJ Part 2

Story Arc: J.J. Part 2: Great Power, Great Responsibility

"Thank you!"

After a brief exercise during the morning, Amy gave me some Mobiums, Mobian money, to buy some food at a market. I didn't picked much, but the food I payed for looked delicious.

I couldn't stop looking down at the filled paper bag in my hands, to be honest. I was so hungry, I just wanted to sit down and eat my stuff.

And surprisingly, they have some things I like too. Like, pizza, my favorite meal!

I had bought that, some fruits to share, and drinks. I was super happy to do this, not because I had to go to the grocery store, but because here, in Mobius, it felt so different, and so good...

Ah... it never felt this good before.

I wanted to bring the food back to the secret bunker Amy showed me to share some lunch with her and the others, but something made me stop and look around.

I had one of these good feelings I had whenever I saw a nice, calm spot.

And that nice spot was Mobotropolis Park, a part of it where there was a tree and a wooden chair to sit.

It was perfect. Although, it was strange how it could easily remind me of my secret backyard at home, the one and only place I spent my time whenever I had a bad day at work or just wanted to suck up those stupid childhood memories.

Ugh. Just thinking about it makes me...

...trip my foot with a rock?!

How did a rock just got there all of a sudden? Why did it brought all my food into the air? What caused all my drinks to crash and splash on the ground and all my food to fall and splatter on my face? How in the world could just a bit of a puddle of water even make me slip off to my back? How? Just how?

I felt awkward. I just had everything I bought dumped all over myself. Thank goodness there wasn't anyone around, or I would've died of shame.

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay? M-my jinxes ran out of control, I didn't meant to use them on you!"

Oh great. I've been jinxed.

Wait a minute...

 _"Jinxes? Bad luck?"_

My mind worked like a machine just by the sounds of that word. Then I remembered...

"Of course! You're Larry Lynx! Or should I say, Agen-"

It was strange how Larry just flinched when I was about to say his secret agent name.

Oh, I get it. Nobody should know. Nobody has ever even noticed there's a secret group of heroes fighting for them. Not even most of the Council of Acorn know about these guys. (Is Sir Charles Hedgehog a councilor?)

The thought of me revealing one of Harvey Who's agents' identities got me nervous. So I settled down and apologized.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot your thing is top secret, but I know who you are."

"You do?"

I nodded, half proud of myself for gaining wisdom from the Sonic comics, and half nervous because I thought Larry would ask questions I wouldn't like to answer.

"What's your name?"

Well, that's a question I'd like to answer.

Well, despite the fact it was a question I always heard in my past, that all the orphans I met asked me my name, I simply answered...

"I'm J.J., nice to meet you."

...

"So, why would you want to be a Secret Freedom Fighter?" Larry asked as we kept walking into the Great Forest. I obviously made sure there was no one around as we spoke.

"Well..." I explained. "There's been... _things_ going on. I was told to disappear, but I can't just stand somewhere and let everyone do the fighting for me. I want to fight against the forces of the Iron Queen and many other villains. So, if I become a Secret Freedom Fighter..." I smiled, my heart filling with joy and dreams.

* * *

 _"...if I change my identity and fight the Iron Queen in secrecy, I think it'll be a great choice for me."_

Deep inside Secret HQ, the main base of operations for the Secret Freedom Fighters, a holographic screen monitored both Larry and J.J. as they conversed.

It's thanks to him that the director of this secret hero team was informed of the situation in which J.J. was highly involved.

Nicole made her reports to Harvey Who, head of the Secret Freedom Fighters.

"I have records of the radiation levels of the Powers. So far it has increased to 10 percent, and it's possible for it to rise quicker than I anticipate."

The Mobian owl glared at the image of J.J. with great attention. She was still talking to Larry. She seemed kind and open to those who approached her.

"Jennifer Jane Anderson has had little usage of the Powers lately. My scanners picked an active energy force, which rate is faster than the emitted radiation energy. My one guess is that Jennifer Jane Anderson has collected Sonic's abilities." Nicole continued.

"Only those with great power can fight Sonic to a standstill, even if they end losing." He said.

"Her Powers surpass every kind of powerful energy, but this can only be achieved when J.J. reaches the Powers' full extent and break their limits. Only then, all abilities and powers we possess will be completely matchless, and the more attractive it will be for our enemies as well."

Harvey's brows frowned. "Then it's a power that needs to be protected."

"My scanners have detected Magitek residues on the outskirts of the city, possibly near the Great Forest. Who knows if the Iron Queen captures her and steal the Powers for herself?"

"If we don't take action, she'll become a victim to the Iron Queen." Harvey replied with concern. "Get my agents ready, they've got work to do."

* * *

It's been quite a while now since the time I met Larry Lynx. The Sun was starting to fall behind the walls of New Mobotropolis, so now was a pretty good time to head back.

During the time I spent in the Great Forest, I ate what was spared after my little accident, then spent my time talking to Larry, which was awesome, and watched as the Sun fell to the horizon. Well, I couldn't see much, but the forest was amazing.

"Well..." I yawned, stretching out. "I gotta' go now. Amy's probably wondering where I've been all this time."

"Y-you're leaving now?" Larry asked. I couldn't help but notice something was going on with him.

I tilted my head, and felt his. Man, his fur was so soft!

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine but- LOOK OUT!"

Without a moment's thought, a big hand made out of altered nanites emerged from the ground. The skies turned black as I took sight of the Iron Witch in the distance.

"Mree hee hee hee! You're mine now!"

Larry took my hand to run before the big hand smashed the ground where we stood on.

As we ran through the forest, more and more nanites formed even more giant hands to grab us. Fortunately, Larry's jinxes worked on our favor. As each giant hand grew out, some got brought down and destroyed by the trees next to them.

"There's no escape for you, J.J.!"

I flinched at her creepy voice, but Larry encouraged me to keep up.

"Come on, keep going!"

But it was too late. Another big hand smacked me off, making me lose grip of Larry's hand.

"J.J.!" I heard him yell.

I stopped tumbling next to a tree, where I hit my back. I was about to get back up when suddenly...

The Powers did the thing... again.

All that pain brought me to my knees, clutching my chest in my hands and begging for the pain in my heart to stop. It was really unbearable. It got worse when the witch came forth to face me.

"That should keep you down for a while." She said coldly. She then pointed her staff at me. "Now then, KNEEL before your QUEEN!"

The pain in my heart stopped. It was weird how it suddenly disappeared that fast. But I liked it when I felt no pain anymore. I held myself up, setting my feet on the ground.

"I'd rather DIE than accept you as our queen!"

That enraged the witch.

Larry stood next to me for support. He tried so hard to stand brave, but inside I knew he was as scared as I was.

"You think you can get past me?! I've conquered this city once, and I'll conquer it once your Powers are mine to control!"

I felt weird tickles on my back. Those that let you know if there's something behind you. Turns out there was another big hand about to smash us both. My heart pumped hard and loud on my ears. I couldn't let Larry get hurt!

"Larry, back off!" I shouted, pushing him aside.

On that very minute, everything seemed to slow down. I could see there was enough space between me and the nanite made hand, so with a bit of reflex, I dodged it and ran into the trees before it smashed the ground.

I ran as fast as my legs allowed me. Since now I had some speed ability I was able to run faster, but the faster I ran the more worn out I felt, so I steadied my pace until I assured that the witch wasn't pursuing me anymore.

Heck, it took me HOURS to get away as further as I could.

 _That evening..._

"Oh..." I moaned as I wandered around Julayla Park. "With these Powers at my disposal, there's no stopping that witch from coming after me."

I sighed sharply, sitting on a bunk next to the Lake of Rings.

My stomach grumbled. So much running away made me starve.

My eyes were feeling heavy too. I laid my head on my hands as all my energies decreased.

"How am I going to disappear if there's a creepy woman on my tail?" I asked myself, only to receive another growl response from my stomach. Hunger grew more and more, and so did the temptations of eating something such as pizza.

"I'm so hungry... and so tired."

As I leaned to my right, just to sleep on the bunk, my shoulder touched a bigger arm. My widened eyes saw the sleeve of a red robe with blue and golden yellow stripes.

"Having problems, m'child?" The voice of a recognizable owl said.

I squeaked so hard that I got some energy back up. That, and I fell off the side of the bunk to my butt.

And that was my reaction to actually meeting Harvey Who, former head of the Secret Intelligence Division and current director of the Secret Freedom Fighters.

I peeked on the side of the bunk, revealing myself to him with a huge blush in my cheeks.

"I'm... I'm so, so, SO sorry for reacting like that. It's the very first time I meet you in person, Director Who."

The Director seemed surprised. Of course, these guys didn't know I knew about them.

"I know, I know. This is all messed up." I said, quickly sitting on the bunk next to him, trying not to make him ask questions I wouldn't like to answer. "But here's the thing. I'm being pursued by the Iron Queen. I have to disappear from the public so she can't find me, but I want to fight such evil for the betterment of good. I'm not so sure if changing my identity would be so bad, although..." I sighed. "...I should've just stayed with the Gossamer Clan instead of running like a coward. I guess all I've been doing so far is messing up more and more."

"Hmm..." Harvey rubbed his chin. "I believe there's an Overlander with great power that would happen to be you?"

I groaned in frustration, covering my face in my hands. "Well, words seem to spread fast around here." I uncovered my face back up. "I just hope all my info doesn't fall on the hands of those working for that witch, otherwise I'll be toast."

I felt his hand touching my back. That was the warmest feeling I've ever felt.

"Try listening for a moment. I don't know how great your powers are, or what things you're capable of. But when I tell you there's a solution to your problem, let me tell you that I mean it."

I felt my heart beating faster just by sounds of his honest words.

"Really?" My eyes jerked in tears. "Can you help me?"

I wiped those tears out. The Secret Freedom Fighters meant hope to me. It filled me with ecstasy to know the director could help me out of my problems.

The kindly owl gently raised my head up by my chin with a finger.

(His fingers were HUGE!)

"If you accept my help, you won't fight on your own. In your case, however..." He observed me carefully. "... you'll need experience to work on covert missions."

I sniffed. "But I'm already used to fighting in public."

"Then it's time for a change."

I watched in anticipation as Harvey extended his hand.

"Welcome to the Secret Freedom Fighters."

I accepted his hand. This was my _true_ fate.

* * *

 **This chapter has been modified for the best! I really hope you like it, guys! :D**

 **Please review! :)**


	10. Story Arc: JJ Part 3

Story Arc: J.J. Part 3: Plans In The Making

 _At Castle Acorn..._

A beautiful morning arrived to New Mobotropolis, the golden streams of sunlight delicately touching the grounds around evey corner.

For a brief moment the city was at peace. Birds chirped and flowers bloomed.

But will that peace last for so long?

Ever since their King took note of the Iron Queen's malevolent plans, he sought for the best methods to protect his people and country as well as put an end to that incident. He had tried so hard to think of something, but regardless of how tough things were, he never gave up. And of course, he never worked alone. He had his family and friends to encourage him in hard times.

"His Majesty the King!" Said a royal guard as King Elias Acorn walked forth to meet with the Council of Acorn. Everyone saluted to their King with respect.

Elias walked with absolute confidence. Despite knowing it was hard being a king, he did his best to protect and help his people at his highest. His long, silky red cape flowed and crawled on the floors behind him.

As he approached the Council, its members stood.

The Council consisted of some members of the Substitute Freedom Fighters, the new Councilor, Sabrina Mongoose, Rosemary Prower, and Sir Charles Hedgehog.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Greeted Rosemary Prower kindly. "The Council is ready to proceed."

"Good." Said Elias, sitting on his rightful throne. "What are your reports?"

The Council members sat back down, focusing on their work as they arranged a set of papers.

"There has been no recent activity on the Iron Queen's part, however, we shouldn't keep our guard down. After the Iron Dominion took the city and nearly succeeded with their public Legionization, the security of the people has been put at risk." Said Isabella.

"Not only that, but the Iron Queen also took control of Nicole and the city's nanites!" Said Penelope with a hint of an exclamation in her voice.

"Your Majesty!" Yelled a distant female voice coming from the entrance.

Everyone there was surprised by the arrival of J.J., the supposed Overlander. She was given permission to consult the King and the Council after convincing the royal guards more than 30 times.

"What's an Overlander doing here?!" Exclaimed Hamlin.

"Oh, my greatest apologies!" J.J. bent a knee before the Council and King Elias. "I've got permission to consult the King and the Council. Something huge is about to come if we don't act immediately."

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a discussion here." Said Rosemary.

The King cleared his throat. "Let's let her have her say."

The Council nodded. After all, the King's decisions were the ones that mattered the most.

Although they never knew he already met this girl before...

 _Flashback, earlier that morning..._

After having received a summons from Director Who, Elias discreetly made it to Secret HQ after his former companions did.

"Long time no see!" Greeted Shard. "How's it going out there?"

"Not too well." Said Elias. "Residues of Magitek have been detected in the Great Forest yesterday. The Iron Queen's closer than any of us think, she might strike a blow before all of us know it. That, and I have my people to worry about."

"Fortunately, the Secret Freedom Fighters has assembled a new recruit." Harvey Who said as he paced towards the King. Looking to his left, he called upon his assembled rookie. "You can come in now, dear."

Elias raised an eyebrow at that word. He suspected it was a girl, but who? The heroes wondered that as well. The twins felt utter excitement to see the face of their newest companion.

Their eyes widened more and more as J.J. nervously walked out of the shadows she was hiding.

"An Overlander?!" Shard exclaimed loudly.

The wolf twins gasped at the sight of J.J.

Silver just blinked. Larry waved "hi" at her since he has already met her before.

J.J. waved back, a blush filling her cheeks. "Hello."

"These, my dear, are the Secret Freedom Fighters, the finest young beings of all Mobius." Said Harvey, introducing the team to J.J.

J.J. took their eyes on them. "This sounds nuts, but I know all of you. I just met Larry when I was out in the park. I'm not sure if his jinxes are some kind of super powers, but I know he's used them to take out some SWATbots in the city! And he's done an awesome job!"

"Why thank you." Larry smiled sheepishly.

"Lyco and Leeta, twins from the Wolf Pack. Let me tell you something, girls, I so love your spirits of adventure. And you know, it's not so hard to tell who's who, at least for me."

"Are you sure we never met her before?" Asked Lyco to her identical twin sister. Leeta shook her head.

"Shard, a reconstructed Metal Sonic with a different purpose. I think it was three different robotic versions of Sonic that were used to build you, right?"

"You betcha!" Shard winked his digital eye.

"Silver, time traveler, psychokinetic hedgehog from the future, and one of my personal favorite Mobians, followed by His Majesty King Elias Acorn, of course." J.J. blushed, forgetting the King was right there. "I shouldn't have said that."

The Mobians shared impressed expressions. They stood silent as all eyes fell on J.J., who for a moment felt immensely awkward.

The director cleared his throat, standing next to her. "This is Jennifer Jane Anderson, the new recruit. Despite not having much experience as a Secret Freedom Fighter, she's ready to help those in need. And her given knowledge serves as information to overthrow our enemies."

J.J. blushed harder.

"Whoa there, are you _crazy_?" Elias stopped the owl right there. "How is an _Overlander_ capable of overthrowing forces such as the Iron Dominion?"

J.J. raised an eyebrow. She believed the Acorn king doubted of her incredible potential.

"Huh?"

"Listen to me." Harvey stared at Elias to eye in a gruff manner. "This child has more power than each of us can imagine. Just because she's different doesn't mean we should underestimate her."

Elias sighed sharply, staring at J.J. "She doesn't even _look_ prepared for covert missions. Look, if we don't stop the Iron Queen, my people will pay the consequences!"

"I acknowledge your concern, King, and we'll do our best to help. Our informant on the council will report to us every information regarding the Iron Queen and her forces. As of now, there's been no activity on her part. Excuse me." The Director left Elias and the team to talk on their own.

Elias seemed a bit annoyed. Not that he disliked her species, but he highly doubted someone like J.J. could stand by herself. He saw her as a fragile, normal young lady.

"If the Iron Queen is inactive as of now, she could be up to something." Silver thought.

"Of course she's up to something! She's got allies on her side! If nothing gets done, it'll result in disaster for my people!" Exclaimed an angry Elias.

"Whoa, calm your temper, King." Said Shard with a touch of 'chill'. "At least we've got someone on _our_ side."

"Yeah! If she saved me from that big hand, whatever in the world it's made of, she can help us save the city too!" Said Larry.

The Acorn king groaned, squeezing his fists.

"You just don't understand. We just _met_ this girl. We don't know what things she's capable of. I don't think she should come along."

They all suddenly heard a whimper. Before they could speak to her, J.J. ran off to one of the bunks of the base.

"Hey, wait!" Yelled Silver, but J.J. was already gone.

All of them, especially the twins, got upset at the doubtful king.

"Nice job, King." Leeta said sarcastically. "Now we'll never get her to work with us."

"That was a bad move, man." Shard frowned, following the rest of the team as they marched out.

...

A rain of tears poured out of J.J.'s eyes. She couldn't hold on. Elias' doubtfulness really brought disappointment in her.

She stopped on a corner, slid her back against the wall, and cried.

Just when she thought she was left alone, her cries were heard by Harvey Who.

"Are you alright, child?" The elderly owl offered her his hand.

J.J. quickly wiped her tears and accepted his hand, feeling embarrassed.

"Director Who..." She struggled hard not to sob. "I'm sorry if this sounds disappointing but... I can't... I can't join you. I'm so sorry!"

The poor human ran off, entered one of the bunk rooms and dove on a bed, letting all that burning cry out.

...

Moments later, Harvey once again discussed with Elias about J.J. just as a parent would argue with a son. Elias felt bad for doubting of her potential and knowledge, and decided to approach her and apologize.

He silently entered the room she was in, and found her laying on the bed, her back turned on him.

"Hey, J.J." He called. "That's your name, right?"

J.J.'s response was a sharp sigh. Her sadness could be noticeable. Despite that, she held her tears back to avoid crying.

The Mobian king sat next to her and touched her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for doubting of your abilities. I was unaware that you had powers."

J.J. didn't said a word.

Elias paced around the bed to meet with her eyes. "I really didn't mean it. I just..." He sighed. "You look too young like to do something like this."

J.J. sighed again, turning her back to him, again.

"I still need to handle these Powers anyway, so what gives?"

She sat up, staring at the king with still sad eyes.

"If I don't do something to help, she'll do whatever it takes to steal my Powers and claim this city." She frowned. "Well, I guess staying hidden is the best option for me."

"No, it's not." Elias raised her head, his piercing blue eyes staring deep into hers. "And you listen to me, okay? Would you dedicate your life and your powers to save New Mobotropolis?"

J.J. smiled, more tears coming out. "That's what I wish for."

He backed out a little. "Okay then. I expect you at the castle in two hours. We'll discuss this incident, and the Council will hold a vote to decide over the matter. You best be prepared."

"Okay." J.J. smiled slightly, finally being able to do something for the betterment of good. "Your Majesty?" She flinched a little.

"Yes?"

Another blush filled her cheeks. "Forgive me if I'm being so weird, but I always wanted to meet you in person. I-I mean, I've always wished to make an affiliation with the Acorns. I just... I _love_ them."

His heart pounded at the words she just said. Have any Overlanders besides Nate Morgan showing affection towards the Acorns is unknown. However, at this present time, J.J. seemed to be the only one, despite she was just human.

Elias placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly.

"You know, you're the first Overlander who has ever said that."

"No, I'm human. Heck, I'm not even from this world."

Elias shook his had a little. "Wait, I'm baffled. You're not from our world? Then how did you came here?"

"Another king brought me here. Turns out I was chosen to possess these Powers, so, that's why the Iron Queen's causing a lot of trouble."

"I see."

And finally, J.J.'s sadness disappeared, and she smiled at the King.

"Thanks, Your Majesty, for letting me help."

Elias chuckled. "Please, call me Elias."

"Okay, Elias."

She thought of asking the one thing she always wished to ask before she came to Mobius. She would've had a fangirl attack by then, but she controlled it and asked her question.

"Um... permission to give you a hug?"

Elias nodded, and J.J. proceeded with giving him a crushing hug.

"Ugh! Tight hug!" Elias wheezed.

They both were discreetly watched by Harvey, who slightly smiled at them hugging.

Elias' apology had been accepted.

* * *

 **This chapter has also been edited!**

 **I hope I did good this time. Reviews are welcome! :)**


	11. Story Arc: JJ Part 4

Story Arc: J.J. Part 4: Undercover Training

King Elias cleared his throat. "Let's let her have her say."

The Council obeyed to his command. After all, the King's decisions mattered the most.

"Thank you." J.J. thanked. "Anyway, I've witnessed a battle between the Freedom Fighters and the D.E.L. not too long ago in this city. Obviously they retreated to plan a greater threat against the people who live here. But the main reason they're planning a bigger attack is because of me."

"Do you present any evidences of the previous attack?" Asked Hamlin.

J.J. showed the physical form of the Powers, the sun medallion, before the Council.

"Well, no. But is this enough for you?"

The people gasped.

"The ancient medallion of the Powers!" Whispered Rosemary.

"Do you know it?" J.J. asked, baffled.

"Every Mobian knows its story. Although none knows about its true capabilities. All we know is based on myths and legends." Said Elias.

"Well, this is no myth or legend." J.J. gestured all of herself. "It's all real. These Powers are somehow changing me. I still don't know what else I can do with them, but it's the reason the Iron Queen is coming."

"I see. Well, considering you're under the possession of a magical artifact, it is highly suggested that you remain undercover to prevent severe casualties." Said Elias.

"But..." J.J. breathed desperately. "I can't just hide! I want to help!"

"I'm sorry, miss J.J., but do you suggest something else?" Asked Rosemary.

J.J. bowed her head. Despite having powers, she felt powerless.

"Very well. Your Majesty?"

Elias sighed. "The vote to secure and protect the Powers from outer threats?"

J.J. hoped she could win the debate. After all, this is what she and Elias agreed to do.

The first to vote was Dylan the Porcupine, who said _Yea_. J.J. began to frown.

 _"I guess Constant Vigil was right about this whole thing all along."_

Hamlin also raised his hand, saying _Yea_. However, Sir Charles, who recognized J.J.'s selflessness and desire to help, said _Nay_.

King Elias was next. Disagreeing to the vote, but with no choices left, he said _Yea_.

Next to him was Rosemary, who said _Yea_ without a second thought.

Sabrina Mongoose stared at J.J. with a look of pity. Her vote was a _Nay_.

And the last vote from Penelope Platypus was a _Yea_.

The results were five Yeas and two Nays.

J.J. lost the debate.

"I'm sorry, but the Council has decided." Said Elias. "The Powers will be secured and protected from outer threats."

Finalizing their work, the Council organized their papers while the King approached J.J.

"I'm sorry, J.J. There's still a way out of this, but we can't tell anyone, okay?"

J.J. nodded, not saying anything.

And so, J.J. was secretly escorted back to Secret HQ, where she was forced to stay undercover.

 _At the Shinobi Clan's secret whereabouts..._

Espio took a knee before the Bride of Constant Vigil. Recently, he had secretly abandoned Sonic and his gang in order to deliver the message written by the Bride of Endless Reach to her. The Bride took note of the message, and spoke with him plainly.

"This message states that the Gossamer Clan's Bride is willing to protect the Chosen. I was clear enough when I made my decision."

"Sonic and the Freedom Fighters had recently made contact with J.J." Espio said. "Although she left stating that she wants to disappear. Since then, they've had trouble tracking her position."

The chameleon Bride felt a little weighed down. When she said she wanted J.J. to disappear, she actually meant something else.

"I guess I was wrong, all this time. The Chosen and the Powers mean so much for us. She has to be protected. And the best way to do it is to remain unseen, like we are now."

Taking a sip of her tea, she continued.

"I admit, our Clan is too small, but if it wasn't for our shadowy ways, we would have been wiped out once and for all, and there would be no one else to take our place. This is why the Chosen must hide, otherwise the Iron Queen will do whatever it takes to eliminate her. However, I want you to keep watching over her."

"Yes, Master."

"The Iron Domimion might have fallen, but the Iron Queen has not. She will not cease until she takes control of the Chosen and her Powers. Go now, and report to me once you have completed your mission."

Her fellow ninja nodded.

 _Later that day, near the outsirts of Raijū territory..._

"Let's face it, she's gone. She never left any tracks, and I doubt any of the other Clans have made contact with her."

The Freedom Fighter gang still had no success tracking J.J. They were getting close to entering Raijū territory, but even with that, they had found no clues of J.J.

And little did they know she returned to the city, where they started their journey.

"C'mon, monkey boy. You can't give up too easily. Besides, we've got a whole world to look. I'm sure J.J. could be somewhere." Said Sonic, encouraging the desperate king.

"I don't why do I feel so reluctant to agree with you." Muttered Khan.

"I'm sure Espio would've told us if any of his Clan's ninjas saw her." Said Sally.

"He brought J.J. to us all by himself." Said Tails. "Besides, he told us they both were somewhere within Raijū territory. Maybe the Raijū Clan's Bride could help."

"Tch. Forget it." Spat Khan angrily. "The Bride of Conquering Storm wants nothing but power. Besides, why are you so sure she knows where J.J. is?"

"I don't know." Tails shrugged. "I was just asking."

"Well, knows or not, we're heading right to the Raijū Clan!" Said Sonic.

The gang continued their quest, unaware that some Raijū ninjas were actually spying on them from afar.

* * *

*Sigh* What a day, huh? Just when I thought I could help these people directly, the Council voted that I shouldn't due to the Powers.

As a result, I was forced to hide within Secret HQ, where the team assembled under Harvey's command. Of course, Elias wasn't present to avoid suspicion.

Anyway, the team discussed the situation at hand. Since we couldn't fight the Iron Queen openly due to the secret nature of the team, we took some time to build ideas for the future.

Sadly, I wasn't the only liability there...

"But why don't we just fight the Iron Queen's forces while staying in the shadows?" I asked. "I mean, you guys did that once, when the city was under attack by Eggman's SWATbots."

"Indeed they have, but the Iron Queen's power is too vast for a small team to handle. She'd be able to weaponize anything in her reach as well as take over Agent Jack and turn him against us. Staying undercover is our only option." Said Harvey.

I sighed. "Yeah, needless to say, she's controlled Khan, Bunnie, and even Nicole when she once took over the city."

"Too bad I'm gonna be a liability for some time." Said Shard, not quite happy about being susceptible to the Iron Queen's powers.

The heroes hummed in union, bowing their heads. I laid my head on the table, crossing my arms. I had no choice either, since I became the Iron Queen's main target.

"But, that doesn't mean there's nothing to take care of."

 _"Wait, what?"_

All of us listened to Harvey with great attention. I couldn't help but get an instant feeling of anxiety and nervousness. It started swelling over me, from my mind to a jolt of a heartbeat and running down to every bit of me.

"Since we are witnessing the presence of a new recruit, I will assign a series of training lessons for Agent Queen of Spades." I silently gasped when Harvey said that, but he continued anyways. "She will learn our ways of espionage, skill and secrecy. Use everything you've got at your disposal. We must get her as much ready as possible."

I had the feeling that he was staring at the one paper in my hands. By the time we assembled, I took a moment to make a design of a suit for myself. A suit for Agent Queen of Spades, of course.

"Am I understood?"

"Gwaah!" I squeaked as the director leaned close to my side. In all honesty, it felt like Harvey was these kinds of teachers who frequently checked on students to see if they're not cheating during a test. Yeah, it felt like that, maybe a little different. I took note of how strict his expression was.

"Um, y-yes, Director Who. Crystal clear." I responded quickly and jittery.

I saw that he drifted his eyes to my drawing. I wasn't that bad at being an artist, I had to admit.

But, oh God... What's he going to think about it?

"Very well. Agent Queen of Spades will start her training earlier tomorrow. Rest for now."

He didn't said a word about my drawing. Weird.

The group smiled at me. I don't know why, but they all made me blush!

 _"Oh, goodness."_

...

The next day arrived. It was still so early, but my mind was awake. I was a little nervous about my training lessons, to be honest. That's why I couldn't sleep well the night before.

The team requested that I prepare before my training. And one of the things required was to get up as early as I could.

Since my nerves got me up for some time, I chose to leave the comfy bed and stretch up.

It wasn't long until I arrived at their secret training area. Well, I did got a little lost, heh heh.

"Morning, Spades!" Greeted Shard as the rest of the crew took note of my presence. Shard reminded me so much of Sonic.

"Good morning!" I waved.

The team turned their eyes to another direction. When I took a look, I saw King Elias standing there.

"Elias." I bowed, but then something snapped. "But... what about the kingdom?"

"I have responsibilities to take care of, but since it's early, I decided to train you before I get going. I hope you're ready."

I nodded. I never felt so ready for something like that!

...

"Okay then, what do you think it's most important for a Secret Freedom Fighter?" Asked Elias.

I rubbed my chin, thinking hard. Despite my geekiness over some of the Sonic comics, I still had to know a bit more about these guys.

"Uh... survival?"

"Discretion."

"Oh."

"You don't want to get visibly caught by the enemy or your allies. What we do here is secret, and it must stay that way."

"Well, that sounds hard. I mean, you guys were _so_ hardcore when you helped the Freedom Fighters against those metal scraps!" I couldn't help but keep praising them for their awesomeness!

"Focus, J.J.!" His strong voice startled me.

I flinched a little. "Okay, sorry."

...

"When you infiltrate an enemy's base, you have to be subtle."

I think Silver had quickly learned to be a good secret agent, because he was right about that. Spies do infiltrate facilities silently, with the objective to not call their enemies' attention.

"Okay, I get it. But sometimes I'm bad at being silent."

I don't know if it was a coincidence, but I tumbled with some stuff that were scattered on a side. Yup, I was indeed noisy.

The white hedgehog let out a sigh. He came to me and gave me a helping hand.

"Thanks." I blushed. His hand touching mine tickled.

...

"I know you cause bad luck to those around you. Does it just happens or do _you_ make it happen?"

"Not precisely. Things just happen around me. Sometimes I don't have full control over my jinxes. Other times I can make it happen to the enemy."

"I see. You have a sneaky talent, Larry."

"Why thank you." Larry smiled sheepishly, and so did I.

Later on, I was taught some self-defense skills by the twins, and some marksmanship and tactical skills by Elias. Learning was worth the try, even though it was hard at first, but these guys were amazing in what they did, and always sought to give me a helping hand when I needed it.

What sometimes gave me a little confusion was the twins. I knew them perfectly. Lyco always wore blue, while Leeta wore green, but without those colors, or if my eyes confuse one color with another, it's hard to identify them sometimes. Now I knew why it was good thing that the twins were part of the team, to confuse the enemy. That was so damn wicked.

...

"Watch out, junior!"

I squeaked as Shard fired a blast from his arm cannon. Fortunately, I dodged it by jumping aside.

His lesson? Well... it was hard to talk about it.

( _🎵Gotta go fast!)_

"You're getting slow, Spades!"

I collapsed to my knees, already tired for all the running and jumping here and there. I tried to be fast, but even with that ability at my disposal, I just couldn't be fast enough. Of course, not like Sonic. He's the fastest thing alive. (In your face, Jet!)

"Don't get too cocky, Shard!" I panted. "I could find a chance to stop you!"

"I'll see you try." He said in a funny way, and with a cocky grin.

As the training continued, the rest of the members wondered if it truly was a good idea for Shard to train me like that. Not that I disagreed or the exact opposite, but this form of training was kind of good to me, because it proved how good I was on the field. So having Shard training me was worth the shot.

But, his power had some limits.

It all stopped when his engines began to sputter, like a car out of gasoline. I gasped and ran to him.

"Don't worry, I got it." He said, his Power Gem and eyes changing from red to green. It was time for a recharge.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"It's cool, all I need is a recharge. You did well, Spades." He winked his digital eye and raised a thumbs up, just like Sonic.

I chuckled. "Thank you."

The team and I gathered up. They seemed proud of me for having learned everything they taught me. Heck, I always carried a proud smile myself.

And, to add the finishing touch, I finally did what I always wanted to do. And I was ready for it, as my new teammates got me as much prepared as they could.

With my new suit done, I chose a variety of weapons for my own arsenal. Between all the available weaponry, I chose a small blaster gun, a pair of katanas, a set of explosive shuriken, a thin staff which can retract to the size of a magic wand*, and a pair of wrist tazers**. Along with the suit, I received a visor, a mask to cover my nose and mouth like a ninja (Almost every Secret Freedom Fighter member has those, except Silver and Shard, of course.), a communication earpiece, and a set of belts for my weapons.

Once I made my selection, I suit up.

I wore two of the belts around my waist, and one around my torso for the katanas. I placed the explosive shuriken on my right side of the waist, and the small gun on my left side. I sheathed the katanas on their covers and wore them on my back, adjusting them to the belt. Though I chose not to wear the mask, but I did wore the visor and the earpiece. Harvey says Nicole had designed my entire gear and the suit specifically for me. I wanted to know what secrets my gear contained.

And last but not least, I forgot to mention one little thing I bought during my time out with the twins. I had bought pink hair highlights for my newest look.

During the time I spent there, my had grown a little. So with the katana, I cut some inches off, making a more badass look. Then I used the highlights for each and every tip of my bangs, and moved them all the way to my right side. The highlights thing was so I combined myself with my suit, one, and two, to cover my true identity. Being a secret agent was tough business, and I had to hide my true form, to everybody.

Sometimes it felt like I truly did what the Bride of Constant Vigil once told me.

But heck, I _loved_ it.

 _"Oh yeah..."_

 _Later that day..._

I had such a nice dream, a little blurry, though, but it seemed very peaceful. I could hear the constant giggles of a child... a girl, and the laughs of two adults... parents. The blur of it all didn't let me see the full scenario, but there was light all around it, mostly in-between the unknown family...

But that lovely scene disappeared as I felt a particularly big hand gently shaking me on my back. The hand was so soft, so warm, and so big that it could coat my entire back.

"Wake up, dear."

Turns out I had fallen asleep. Needless to say, I've put lots of efforts in my training. And it was a 100 percent of a possibility that Elias and possibly the whole team caught me sleeping.

Awkward.

I sat up, moaning, very tired. I realized someone brought me to the little "conference" area of the secret quarters. And when I woke up, I saw a warm and kind look from Harvey Who himself.

"You've outdone yourself with excellence, young lady."

"Thanks, Director Who." I smiled.

Then I remembered, the dream. It somehow meant something to me. My heart didn't felt the same.

"I've been thinking... I just dreamed with an only child's family. The child was a girl, while the image of the parents seemed blurry. Well, here's the thing, I'm... well... an orphan since I was a kid. My parents abandoned me for reasons unknown, and I've always lived on my own." I remained shut for a second as the owl felt sorry for myself. I continued then. "Do you think it's possible to find my true parents?"

Harvey thought of that, rubbing his chin as I spoke.

"I mean, they still should be around... shouldn't they?"

I know, it was a crazy request, since my parents abandoned me on Earth, not in Mobius. But I felt something I never felt before...

 _Hope_.

Harvey took a chair and sat next to me, holding a feathery hand of support on my back.

"My dear, sometimes you can't retrieve what you already lost. If they abandoned you for so long and left no tracks behind, it'll be impossible to find them."

Hope kept working within me.

"But, what if it _is_ possible? I don't know why, but I get the feeling they're still around! I don't know, somewhere! I can feel it in my heart."

"Hmm..."

I begged even more, trying to convince him.

"I really need your help, Director. You're the only one who can do something like that... can you?"

After a bit of silence, he agreed to help me.

"Alright, but this can take some time."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I hugged Harvey Who out of excitement. At long last, I was able to find my parents and become a family again.

But embarrassment suddenly swelled over me as I was about to withdraw from the elderly owl.

"I'm sorry, I... Oh goodness, what was I thinking? This is embarrassing."

And I barely forgot about how kind he was, because he hugged me back letting out a slight chuckle. I felt stupid for calling out a hug as embarrassing.

"You have nothing to worry about, dear." He said.

I could feel an immense warmth in my heart. One warmth which brought me peace... and a bit of tears. Harvey Who truly was like a fatherly figure for both the Secret Freedom Fighters and myself.

My body shivered. More and more tears ran down my face, and a slight sob escaped from my throat. My arms embraced him tight before I let go.

"I'm sorry." I wiped out my tears. "Good night, sir."

I got up from the chair and walked away.

 _That_ was a little embarrassing. My high sentimentality caused me to mourn once again.

But I knew that my mourns were soon coming to an end, as my hopes for finding my true parents were high.

My lips smiled at the fact my parents and I were going to be a family again.

I just hoped they were alright... wherever they were.

* * *

 **And so, this concludes this updated chapter! Brought to you by a writer whose ideas need to get in order. xD**

 **Will J.J. be able to find her true parents?**

 **Will Sonic and his gang make it to the Raijū Clan, or will the ninjas stand against them?**

 ***The staff is a reference to Cat Noir's staff weapon.**

 ***The tazers are a reference to Black Widow. I really love those things! :D**

 **Well, what do you guys think about this chapter? Please review! :)**


	12. Story Arc: JJ Part 5

Story Arc: J.J. Part 5: The Calm Before The Storm

Deep under the grounds of New Mobotropolis, the Dark Egg Legion chapter which was led by Lien-Da constructed their own hideout. It's thanks to the Iron Queen's Magitek that they were able to construct a base for themselves.

Grandmaster Lien-Da revised her Legionnaires as they worked, a wicked smile forming on her lips.

Little did her boss knew that she had some plans of her own.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ah, everything's just as I planned!" The Iron Queen smirked. "I'll finally lay my hands on those Powers! Soon, there will be no heroes left to stop us!"

Snively cringed a little.

"Actually, dear, our plans haven't been deployed yet. We still need a few more adjustments and-"

"We won't lose, Snively." Regina snapped, not wishing to fail. "We'll never lose another fight."

"I wouldn't say we will, and unlike my uncle, we have much more power than both of us can imagine."

Sitting down, the couple served themselves a drink, celebrating the moment of their lives.

"I want to propose a toast, for our love and victory!"

"Cheers!"

Cups chimed, and evil laughs were heard.

* * *

"Okay, so I suppose the flashing pink spade is me, right?"

The visor I wore had some cool tech. It served as a map, like a GPS, and an enemy tracker. There was a little pink spade shaped mark flashing, and surrounding it was a shaped structure which obviously was the structure of Secret HQ.

"With this you can track your enemies as far as 50 feet via heat signatures." Nicole explained.

Harvey eyed the visor with a good eye and a finger under his chin. My eyes widened a bit. He was looking at it a bit closely.

"I see it's functioning well."

"The nanites I used for her gear have been updated. The visor is just one of the many things I've designed so far."

Both Harvey and I looked at Nicole. "What do you mean?"

"Under your glove is a small button, press it."

Under my right glove was a blinking red button that turned green when I pressed it. After a short beep, the suit I wore dissolved into nanites, changing me back to my normal clothes. The visor was gone too. I exclaimed in surprise at how amazing Nicole's techy stuff was.

"A portable suit! I love it!"

Nicole nodded. "This device allows you to suit up in a short amount of time. It also serves to carry any weapons inside your suit."

"Cool!"

"Just remember, the suit has a time limit if worn for so long. The visor has a small integrated earpiece, which is your sole communication device. If there is any harm done to the suit, the nanites will self-repair, but if fhere's severe damage, they'll be destroyed, and the suit will be undone."

That was weird, but I nodded anyways.

"Okay."

 _Later..._

 _"🎵 ...I don't share your greed_

 _The only card I need is_

 _The Ace of Spades_

 _The Ace of Spades!"_

I took some time to make something special for the Secret Freedom Fighters. And yeah, since they had codenames based on Solitaire cards, an awesome rock song named Ace of Spades reminded me so much of them. I could imagine all of them as I heard this song. Obviously this time I didn't had my music player with me, so I just sang it.

But my singing was interrupted when Shard suddenly opened the door. I gasped. I felt a little awkward when others heard me singing. I wasn't a good singer at all. My voice was pathetic, but whatever.

"'Sup, Spades!"

"Oh!" I laughed nervously, hiding all the stuff I was given. Turns out these guys gave me some art tools. "Hi, Shard! What are you doing here?"

The robot raised a digital eyebrow. "I'm sorry, were you busy?" He was about to leave when he asked that.

As I finished putting my stuff away, I smiled, a little more nervous around Shard. "No, no, no! It's fine. You can stay."

"You seem rushed. What's up?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "So, what's going on?"

Shard sat next to me on the bed. "Nothing much. Since the team still hasn't been assigned yet, we're just standing by until the director gives the order. Looks like the queenie's giving out."

"Actually it's a good thing she's not making a move. I'm concerned, though, that she's planning something fatal. She's got allies on her side, you know."

"Bad guys are _way_ too predictable." Shard commented. He took a look at me. "One question, though, aren't you scared?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"You're way different than I am. Don't I creep you out?"

"Why would you?" I asked again.

"Well, you're an Overlander."

I shook my head.

"For first, I'm just a human. And you really don't scare me. Well, I get nervous sometimes, when I'm with you guys."

"Well, that's interesting. How's it like when you're nervous?"

I held my head in my hand. "Oh man. It's all about uneasiness of the mind. If feels like you're carrying an energy you don't want to feel. I try to let it go and relax, but sometimes it's unbearable, especially if it's about oncoming pain or getting close to people."

"Oh, I get it. So, are you nervous right now?"

"Not much, actually. I'm okay, but it's just so exciting when I'm with you. It's something I love to feel. It's not nervousness, it's something like... _ecstasy_. I've always admired the way Mobians lived their lives, you know. I love that there's heroes in almost every corner of the world, keeping the peace of each local city and their citizens. I really look up to you guys, because... it's because of you that I'm here today. If I weren't chosen to step my feet on this world, I... well, you know."

I took a deep breath, not wanting to cry over my past. Shard eyed me, sort of understanding my feelings.

"But anyway, I can prove I'm not an Overlander. See this?" I showed him my hand. "Five fingers, not four. And I highly demonstrate my love and caring for you guys. I'm not aggressive or violent, or much less speciesist towards any of you. In the contrary, I love to be with you guys." I sighed. "What I wish to do, though, is to repay you for everything you've done for me."

Shard patted my back. "Nah, it's no problem, Spades. Having you on our team is good enough for me."

"Thank you, Shard."

 _Weeks later..._

 _"It's been weeks now since I stayed with the Secret Freedom Fighters, and there hasn't been a single sign of the Iron Queen. I really hope my friends are doing okay out there. They should be very worried about me. I still feel scared of how they would react when they find me._

 _However, I hope tomorrow becomes a great day, since it's going to be my 21st birthday. I still can't believe I'm an adult. I guess I'm not getting used to growing up. But well, at least I'm still myself._

 _Man, 21 years and still not a-"_

"J.J., are you in there?" One of the twins knocked the door. That startled me, making me hide my little journal. I made one there with some papers and a stapler. Though it wasn't perfectly done. Sometimes a page or two flew off of the staples.

"Coming!" I replied to them.

I was so unaware of my actions, because when I slid my hands across the table, the paper which I wrote in my notes slipped off the paper journal.

I took a breath and walked to the door. I turned the knob and pulled.

Lyco and Leeta were standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hi." I greeted, a big smile forming on my face.

"We thought if maybe you'd come and have some dinner with us."

"Sure, I'd love to!" My stomach grumbled. "Man, I can't believe I forgot how hungry I am."

...

The twins and I had a wonderful time. Of all the time I've spent there, I almost forgot what it was to be a normal girl.

We shared our talks, not to mention I told them my story. They welcomed me to their Wolf Pack for that. I thought it was too much, but I felt grateful for that anyways.

Aside that, we laughed, told jokes and ran around the secret base. It felt like I was a kid playing hide and seek with some friends.

And last, we sat on a corner to spend the rest of the night until it was time to head back to my room to go to bed.

I yawned hard. "Well, it's been great, but I've got to sleep now."

The girls did a sad "aw". Yeah, I felt down for that, but I was so tired my eyes felt so heavy!

"Good night!" I waved a hand and shut the door, finally drifting to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When J.J. shut the door, Leeta noticed a flying piece of paper falling to the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, picking the paper.

Lyco took the paper. "Maybe she doesn't know she dropped this. We should give it back." Her eyes read through the letters on the paper. "What's with the letters?"

Leeta eyed the paper. She couldn't understand J.J.'s cursive letters a little.

"I don't know. There's weird curves all over it."

The twins read through J.J.'s journal page together. As they read, their eyes grew wide at one certain part of what J.J. wrote.

They both gasped sharply, staring at each other.

...

"I hope tomorrow becomes a great day, since it's going to be my 21st birthday?" Elias read through that line as well.

The team reunited to talk about such event.

"J.J.'s having a birthday party?!" Exclaimed Shard.

"Well that's some huge news. I never knew J.J.'s birthday would come around soon." Said Silver.

"How come she never told us about it?" Asked Larry.

"We don't know for sure, but J.J. wrote so herself." Responded Lyco.

"We've got to do something special for her before she wakes up tomorrow!" Said Leeta excitedly.

"We can make the best surprise party ever done!" Smiled Larry.

"Okay, how exactly are we making a surprise party inside a secret headquarters?" Elias asked, dropping the paper after he had finished reading it. "We still have responsibilities to take care of. We lose focus on the Iron Queen and my people will suffer the consequences."

"Goodness, dude, would you chill? You heard the boss well. There's no suspicious activity so far."

"Says a robot who's susceptible to her power!" Elias responded back.

Lyco stood between the two arguing fellas. "We don't want things to get personal, so would you please stop?"

Elias let go of his temper. "Fine."

"Anyway, since we all know J.J.'s birthday's coming, we'd like to celebrate with her, make it a day she'll never forget."

"I see. Surprises can make birthdays special." Silver said, agreeing to Larry's idea of a surprise party.

"But how should we make a surprise for her?"

That was a great question...

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Is she even a heavy sleeper? What if she hears us?"

"Shh! Be quiet or she'll hear us!"

My mind was awake, which meant I could hear Lyco and Leeta whispering words to each other.

But what were they talking about?

My consciousness slowly came to. I felt their presences approaching my body as well as a tickle on my skin as one of their hands delicately touched my shoulder. I felt my body laying straight that morning.

"I can't do this!" Leeta whispered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Leeta!" Lyco snapped in a whisper.

"Sorry! I just can't wake her up!"

Wait, they wanted to wake me up for what exactly? It was less than 6 in the morning. Why sould they wake me up so early?

"Fine. I'll do it." Lyco said and shook my shoulders.

"J.J., wake up." She whispered.

"Mmh." I opened my eyes a little. The twins stood next to my bed. Leeta waved hi. "Five minutes." I moaned and returned to sleep, rolling on my side.

"J.J., please, this is important! Director Who wants to see you!"

"Director Who?" I gasped, sitting up in a snap of a second. "Oh, okay. But why is this so important? I need to catch up some more sleep." I felt my tiredness wearing me down.

Lyco looked into my eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be quick, then you can go back to sleep."

I stretched out, yawning.

"Okay, let's get this done with."

...

During the morning and deep into the night, the base sometimes felt creepy. Maybe it was because of my mind thinking creepy things, like imagining stuff coming out of the dark, which was my greatest fear.

"Why is everything so dark? It makes me feel scared."

Lyco took my hand. "Just stand next to me and you'll be okay. We're almost there."

I nodded, letting out a little moan. I felt so freaked out!

I don't know about you guys, but standing in the dark also made me feel dizzy. I've had this experience when I was younger, on the times I had to pick some munchies from the kitchen back at my home on Earth.

"I hope we're there." I whispered before I suddenly felt my hand losing grip of Lyco's.

I started to panic.

"Lyco? Leeta?" I called. "Are you there?"

I took slow steps, my fears slowly taking over my mind. My hand touched my chest, my heart rate slowly increasing."

"Hello?" I called a bit louder.

My hand touched a switch on the wall, and I flicked it on when suddenly...

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, blowing birthday whistles and throwing countless confetti at me. Harvey, Nicole and the entire team celebrated my birthday. There was balloons and decorations all over the spot.

"Happy birthday, J.J.!" Lyco and Leeta adorned my head with colorful paper crowns. I wanted to bust in tears.

"How did you...? You did this... for me?"

"Yeah! What do you think?"

I wiped my tears out. My heart and soul felt so happy. I never had such a wonderful party before.

"I feel so thankful for all of this, but you guys didn't really had to do this."

"Aw, come on! It's your birthday! Have some fun!" Said Shard.

I sighed. "Alright, where's the ice cream?"

The group cheered.

But it seemed like time was up for my little party, because a noisy alarm boomed off.

"What is that?" I asked, becoming alert of the sudden situation.

"There's Magitek signatures beneath the city! They're rising quickly!" Nicole exclaimed.

I exclaimed in disgust. "The Iron Queen."

Before any of us said anything else, the ground started to shake. I embraced Harvey, feeling even more fear than last time.

The decorations, party favors, and even the cake, were affected by the quake.

"Nicole!" Shouted Shard. When my eyes look at the direction he stood, I realized the Iron Queen's Magitek overcomed her system, taking control of her.

I cried. She did it again. Now Nicole was rebooted and transformed into IronNicole like in that comic issue.

That, and she disappeared into nanites.

...

Minutes later, the team prepped up for battle. All but Elias suit up and waited for commands.

I stood there, struggling to bottle up all my fears for the Iron Queen. Obviously it was because of me that all of this was happening.

"Agent Ace will lead the team to help stop the Iron Queen and retrieve Nicole. Agents Jack and Queen of Spades will stay undercover."

I gasped. "But, sir! What about all this training thing I've been through? I can't stay and do nothing!"

Harvey held his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"If you want to save yourself, you have to!" He exclaimed.

The team and Elias made their way out right before grounds shook again. I heard cracks coming from the ceiling. Since we couldn't go out, we were trapped inside.

"We're trapped!" Screamed Shard.

The cracks grew out, creating a bruise on the roof. Tiny bits of dirt fell over us.

My heart pounded hard and slow in my ears as a mysterious energy swelled on my hands.

Before I even knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

Red eyes widened with surprise.

The Bride of Endless Reach held on to the strings of the Web of Fate. It seemed like she couldn't let go of the strings. It indeed was an important event.

"The Powers are dawning."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I guess...**

 **I hope I'm doing good so far. Please review! :)**


End file.
